Whisper
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: Happy Feet fanfic. Summary inside. For leopard seal fans and people who loves baby penguins. The baby hatches in Ch. 3. R&R. Now Complete with a Mini chapter at the end.
1. Intruder

Summary: Remember the leopard seal in the movie? He's my fav character. So I thought this up. Mumble's egg is taken by the seal, who plans to hatch it and raise the chick for certain reasons. In this Part 1, he and the little chick goes through a lot together, including him saving her from hungry predators, rogue elephant seals, and 'alien' invaders. Tons of adventures.

Disclaimer: I finally figured out what to do with my Happy Feet fan fic. I don't own Happy Feet or any of its characters.

* * *

Part 1

Chapter 1

A few years has passed after Mumble's adventure. It's breeding season and all the females has laid an egg and given it to the males to care for. That was months ago. Currently, the males have huddled closely against a winter storm. But even that was over quickly. The emperors shook off the snow, careful not to drop their eggs.

Mumble, now in his full coat of adult feathers, took a second to take a peek at the egg he held. With a sigh, he backed away from the others to shake up his wings.

"Few more days to go." he muttered while the others sang, an activity Mumble can never take part of. His hungriness became apparent when his stomach rumbled. "So hungry..." He huddled back to the others as his adelie penguin pals walked over.

"Joo go through this every year?" Ramon asked. Mumble nodded.

"Y'all are loco." Raul complained. Mumble smiled.

"It's not all too bad. Only things to worry about are storms, starvation, cold, starvation...did I mention starvation?"

"Leopard Seal!" an alarm went off on the other side of the colony and almost everyone stopped what they were doing. Everyone except Mumble. He shook his head.

"No, not leopard seals. I'm talking about starvation."

"Uh, Fluffball. Look over there." Ramon pointed out to the distance. Everyone looked. They can see an awkward, but powerful form. The unmistakable shape of a leopard seal. Most of the penguins panicked.

"How could it have gone this far inland? How did it find us?" Similar questions erupted as the seal headed in their direction. "Run for your lives!"

The fathers scattered, going as fast as their eggs will allow. They feared becoming dinner. They had no idea the seal wasn't after them. Mumble and the Amigos didn't run, however. They were...'experienced' on seals who go out of the water. Mumble moved towards the predator with his pals close behind.

"Hey! Over here!" Mumble shouted, remembering his first run in with this animal. The seal took a glance in their direction and froze.

"You again!" it exclaimed, studying each penguin in the group. It recognized them and remembered being teased and tormented by them. This was the very same seal that tried to make a meal outta Mumble years ago. It moved towards them as they started taunting it again. Once at striking distance, the birds retreated. However, Mumble was slowed down by the egg he carried. It was enough for the seal to catch up and grab Mumble's tail in its mouth. Mumble yelped as the seal pulled him back. He struggled to keep the egg from contacting the frozen ground. The seal flipped Mumbled onto his back.

"I told you that I knew where you lived." it growled in Mumble's face. The Amigos came to their friend's rescue, attacking at the seal's body. But the skin was thick and so was the blubber that they made fun about so many times in their last encounter. As such, the seal was unconcerned. They weren't doing it any real harm. All their efforts were just annoying.

"You're lucky I don't feel like killing today. But just you wait..." the seal continued. It clamped its jaws on Mumble's wing and tossed him into the air. The egg flew out of its protective covering.

Mumble landed hard on the ice, barely awake. He was aware of the egg's absence. He knew it was sailing through the air and that he can't stop it. He closed his eyes, waiting for it to shatter, but nothing happened. As Ramon and the others rushed up to help him, Mumble reopened his eyes.

To his surprise, the leopard seal has caught the egg in its flipper. Puzzled, Mumble finally blacked out.

* * *

Please review and no flames. Here's a preview of the next chapter:

The seal, name revealed, makes the long journey back home as he tries to keep the egg warm. And Mumble wakes up to the truth.


	2. Sleep and Storms

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of its characters.

* * *

Part 1

Chapter 2

The leopard seal, who goes by the name of Rojas, looked at his prize. With a smile, he turned his attention to the egg's rightful owner, who was out cold. The adelies were trying to wake him.

Gently and with great care, Rojas transferred the egg from his flipper to his massive bone crushing jaws. Awkwardly, but very carefully, he left the colony, beginning the long and exhausting journey home.

He knew he had to keep the egg warm or the chick inside will die and this whole trip would have been in vain. Luckily, his hot breath was enough to keep the egg alive.

As night approached, he stopped to rest. His jaw muscles needed a break so he rolled onto his back and gently placed the egg on his chest. He covered it in his flippers, softly pressing it against his warm body.

He layed his head down on the ice, exposing his spotted throat. Unlike most other animals, he's comfortable in this vulnerable position. He knows that his species is practically the top predator here. Only danger he knows is the orca, or killer whale as it's better known. But they're in the ocean, which is some 60 miles away. Thoroughly enjoying his top status of the Antarctic, he fell into a deep, relaxing slumber.

**_..._**

Mumble snapped his eyes open. He was surrounded by his friends and some other Emperors. His head ached and his body felt as though he swam full speed into an ice berg. He moaned.

"You okay, mi amigo?" Ramon asked. Mumble sat up and rubbed his head.

"I just had this terrible dream. A leopard seal came and took my egg." he explained. The Emperors fidgetted nervously. However, the adelies were far from nervous. They just told him straight out.

"It wasn't a dream, Fluffy."

The shock was too much for Mumble and he fainted again.

"What's wrong with him?" Raul asked. The others shrugged as the Emperors shook their heads.

**_..._**

Rojas woke up. He yawned and checked on the egg. Good. It was still alive and warm under his flipper. He smiled in satisfactory as he layed his head back down. This is easier than he thought.

He relaxed a little longer and then took the egg back in his jaws and turned over, righting himself. He continued his trek.

Rojas kept going until until he smelled something in the air. He paused and sniffed deeply. For a split second, he experienced mild rush of adrenaline, almost like a falling feeling, but he wasn't falling. Something frightened him.

A storm was coming. He paused. He knew simply covering the egg is not going to cut it. And he himself needed warmth.

Coming up with a solution, he placed the egg on his left flipper and carefully, trying not to break the egg, covered it against his body. With his jaws and free flipper, he started digging. He clawed and bit at the ice quickly, trying to finish before the storm arrived.

Soon, his endless labor payed off. A burrow was made, big enough for him to rest in comfortably. He took the egg in his mouth and looked out the entrance.

He had finished just in time. The blizzard began. He immediatly backed into his roomy shelter. He smiled before he took the egg into a flipper and lightly moved it under him. He was careful not to put too much weight on it.

Rojas thanked his sense of smell. Without it, he wouldn't have known about the incoming storm in time to make refuge.

He backed away from the entrance as far as he could and settle down. He rolled on his side, hugging the egg in one flipper. He scratched his belly and stared at the outside world.

An hour into the storm, he fell asleep.

**_..._**

Rojas yawned. He opened his eyes and scratched his neck. He checked on the egg and it was okay. He smiled. Caring for this thing was a piece of fish. His only concern was food.

He has been working on fat reserves. So far, he lost a quarter of his weight and he knows more will be lost if he doesn't eat soon.

He was experienced enough to know that there was fish a few feet below him and all he has to do is dig a bit deeper. But what about the egg? It'll freeze without him and he can't exactly take it along. It'll drown. With a huff, he decided not to hunt anything.

Keeping the egg in a flipper, he dug his way out, for snow covered the entrance. Afterwards, he placed the egg in his mouth and continued on his way.

* * *

Next chappy be up soon...hopefully. Preview:

The egg hatches and the cute penguin baby scenes begin. She gets a name and a nickname and teaches Rojas a few things about being a parent.


	3. The Hatching

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of its characters.

* * *

Part 1

Chapter 3

Rojas was starving. But despite that, he kept going. He was devoted to keeping this egg alive. Abandoning it was the last thing in his mind. But luck was with him. Exhausted, Rojas was about to stop for another rest when he smelled something in the air. Something that brought great joy to his predatory heart. Food.

Speeding up, Rojas came across the source. A nearly dead, half grown crabeater seal. One of Rojas' favorite delicacies. He paused a yard or so in front of it and obseved it carefully. It was horribly cut up, probably from another predator.

It had left a bloody trail that led quite far in the horizon. In front of it was a fishing hole and a small pile of rather large fish. The smaller seal must've been trying to feed itself when it was attacked.

Rojas placed the egg in a flipper and nudged a fish with his snout, checking how fresh it was. It was a little frosty but was still good enough. He sank his teeth in one fish and gulped it down.

The crabeater sensed Rojas' presence and opened its eyes and looked at the much larger seal before it. Rojas stared back at it, licking his lips. He took another fish and gulped it as well.

The little seal sighed and closed its eyes. It knew what the presence of a leopard seal meant. But it welcomed that. It was hoping to attract a predator by piling up some fish. The pain it was in was too much to handle.

Rojas finished the last of the fish and turned all his attention to the little morsel in front of him. He moved himself closer to his meal.

The little seal felt his shadow and it knew it was close to the end. But Rojas didn't do anything. The pup risked a peek. It was surprise to find that this seal had a penguin's egg.

Rojas was about to kill the pup when he heard a peep coming from his egg. He stopped and stared at it. It whistled. He gently placed the egg down in front of him. He watched as the little penguin poked a hole in the shell. A tiny beak poked through and said it's first words.

"Hello? Can someone help me? This thingy is hard." It was a female. Rojas smiled.

"Sorry, little Sausage. You gotta break free on your own." Rojas told the little chick. She paused.

"Kay...I'll try..." she said. Rojas chuckled as the egg moved as if tackled from within. "Okay...that didn't work..."

The egg jumped slightly. "That didn't work either." The egg rolled this way and that like a little hamster ball. It was comical. Even the suffering crabeater couldn't help but smile. The egg's antics made it look weird.

"Okay...new plan...I'm going to kick it." The egg cracked on the first hit. Then, on the second, a pair of penguin feet was free. The egg stood. "Now what?"

Rojas chuckled as he decided to help the chick out. He lowered his head and nipped the 2 sides strong enough to make it crack, but soft enough not to bite the chick in half.

"Thanks..." she mumbled. Her wings broke free. They flapped as she tried to keep her balance. She started stumbling backwards. "Oh...! Okay! Going Backwards! Reverse! Reverse!" she said, flapping her wings harder. She bumped into the crabeater.

"OW!" the seal replied. The little penguin managed to stand back up and turn around towards the pup.

"Sorry." She started stumbling backwards again. Rojas again chuckled as the egg bumped him. "Sorry again!"

She tripped and upon impact the shell shattered, revealing the little penguin. A large eggshell was on her head, like a hat. She shook it off and stood up. She looked at Rojas expectedly.

"Good, Sausage. I knew you could get out be yourself." he said. The penguin took a step towards him.

"Daddy?" she asked. Rojas shook his head.

"No. I'm not 'Daddy'. But I will be caring for you, little Sausage." he explained. She smiled as he paused, a sudden thought coming to him. "I guess it's my responsibility to name you."

"Sausage isn't my name?" she asked in confusion. Rojas smiled and laughed.

"No. That will be your nickname. Your real name will be...Whisper." he told her. She wagged her tail.

"I like that name." She shivered when a slight breeze blew. "Freezy..." she informed. Rojas paused and lifted a flipper. Whisper rushed over and placed herself under the limb. Rojas tucked her against him. He stared as she reached up as tall as she could, standing on her tip toes and literally begging at his muzzle.

"Open. Please. I want open." she said, acting as cute as possible. Rojas was confused. Why would she want him to open his mouth? He opened up to question it when she shoved herself inside and made him gag. He pulled his head away as Whisper stumbled out and tucked herself back under his flipper. She was disappointed to have nothing.

"What was that about?" he growled, almost angry at her. Whisper looked at him with huge worried eyes.

"I'm hungry." she answered. Rojas hesitated and lowered his head to her, opening up again. He's not sure what to make of this, but he'll play along. He's curious and likes learning new things.

Whisper repeated her procedure and Rojas didn't pull back this time. He reflexively regurgitated some of the fish he had earlier. Whisper ate it up and settled down. She cuddled against him and fell asleep, leaving her caretaker to ponder things out.

Rojas looked at the sleeping bird he held, then looked at the crabeater. Still hungry, he made his attack quietly and the smaller seal will never see the light of day again.

* * *

Please review. But still no flames! Preview:

Whisper learns about the dangers of Antartica and have she found her 'Heartsong'? And Mumble sets out to rescue her.


	4. Heartsong?

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters. I also don't own the song _Lies_. That belongs to Evanescence.

* * *

Part 1

Chapter 4

Mumble's depressed. Gloria was most likely on her way and he lost the egg. To a leopard seal! How could he let that happen? He gotta rescue that egg! But how? That seal could be anywhere. And how would he know the egg was still...no! It was alive, he knows it! He'll find it and get it back!

Or he'll die trying.

The eggs from the rest of the colony hatched already. Most likely, if it's okay, his egg hatched too. So now the chick is in danger! The urgency doubled.

He got up and turned to the Amigos.

"Tell Gloria that I went on a rescue mission for our egg." he said. Ramon and the others looked at him.

"But, mi amigo, he'll kill you!"

"I don't care! And besides..." He turned to them with a smile. "...he has to catch me first."

With that he left.

Whisper woke to a horrid sight. The crabeater seal...all that's left is bloody bones and a few tufts of fur. Rojas was sleeping, hugging her close to keep her warm.

Frightened, yet curious, Whisper carefully wiggled herself free and approached what was once a seal. She poked at the bones until her beak was bloody. She wiped the blood off on the snow. Then she stared at the whitish fur.

She nudged a tuft. What happened? Where's the seal?

"Sausage?" Whisper turned to Rojas, who stared at her. He has been awake since she started moving. He had watched her explore what was left of his dinner. Whisper looked at the remains.

"What happened? Where's the...other one?" she asked. Rojas righted himself and approached the baby bird. He placed a flipper over her.

"It's dead." he explained. She looked up at him.

"What does that mean?" Rojas paused. How to say this? How can he explain death to a one day old penguin chick?

"Well...you see...there is life and there is death. What we're experiencing is life. And you have to fight to keep it. If you don't, you'll die. It's kinda like sleeping but...it's likely to be painful and once you doze off, you'll never wake up again."

"I don't like that." she said.

"Nobody likes it. But it will happen if you're not strong." He motioned towards the morning sky. Whisper looked up and saw a skua passing overhead.

"All you have to do to stay alive is be aggresive. Stand you're ground. I'll give you a tip. Most animals get killed when they run. That thing up there is called a skua and they want to kill things like you. If faced with danger, don't run. Fight back and you just might survive."

"Might?" she questioned. Rojas chuckled.

"Better than no chance." he said. "Come on, Whisper. We need to get home."

He sniffed at the crabeater's blood trail and followed it. Whisper, being way smaller, hurried to keep up. Along the way, Whisper decided to entertain herself. She began to sing a song.

"Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear. Sealed with lies through so many tears. Lost from within and pursuing the end. I fight for the chance to be lied to again."

Rojas listened, having nothing better to do.

"You will never be strong enough. You will never be good enough. You were conceived in love. And you will never rise above."

Whisper definitly had her mother's voice. And apperantly, her dad's love of dancing. She couldn't help but pull off a few moves. Rojas smiled and looked back at her.

"They'll never see. I'll never be! I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger burning deep inside of me."

With the chorus over, her dance slowed.

"But through these tears breaks a blinding light. Birthing a dawn to this endless night. Arms outstretched, awaiting me. An open embrace upon a bleeding tree. Rest in me and I'll comfort you...I have lived and I died for you...Abide in me and I vow to you...I will never forsake you."

She repeated the chorus twice.

"Rest in me and I'll comfort you! I have lived, yet died for you! Abide in me and I vow to you! That I will never forsake you!"

Another chorus and she was done. She rushed up to Rojas and nuzzled him under the chin. He nudged her and they resumed their long walk.

Mumble slid on his stomach as fast as he could. He's been going on all night and wasn't even sure if he was going the right way. But if he was in the right direction, he'll catch up with the lumbering seal in no time.

He stopped at a hopeful clue. He stood up and approached a large burrow. It was large enough to house a leopard seal.

He could make out the drag mark of a huge seal. It fits the size of the thief.

Cautiously, he entered the den. He had no idea if the seal was still in here. But it wasn't. He got out and fell to his front and followed the track.

It appears he's in the right place.

"How far do we have to go?" Whisper asked. Rojas didn't stop.

"Just a few miles. It'll be okay." he reassured. Whisper paused and fell forward on her belly. She closed her eyes, panting.

"I'm tired. I can't take another step." she said. Rojas finally stopped and came back for her. Very, very gently, Rojas set his jaws on the nape of her neck. He lifted her up.

As a reflex, Whisper went limp. That one of the penguin's defense. Stay limp until the predator loses grip, then make a run for it.

Rojas knew of that defense. Most of the time, it annoyed him. He'd seize one normally in a grab bite. That's uncomfortable for him to keep that up, so he has to relocate the bite to an easier grip. But when he let's go for the transfer, the penguin always made a get away.

He has no problem catching it again if they're in the water. It's when they're on land that pisses him off.

He had no intention to eat Whisper, nor was he feeling discomfort in his grip.

Whisper was only a little comfortable. Her instincts didn't like her position, but she knew Rojas won't hurt her. So she made no complaint.

* * *

This chapter was dedicated to my best friend. Evanescence is the best! Please review. Preview:

They finally arrive home and Whisper has her first encounter with predators that want to kill her.


	5. Predators From the Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters. Look at link in profile for the leopard seal clip in the movie if you feel you have no idea what I'm talking about.

* * *

Part 1

Chapter 5

Mumble doesn't know what to do next. He followed the track and came upon another seal's remains. But that's not what worried him. Egg shells scattered the ground.

Maybe the egg hatched and the seal still has the chick. Maybe the little one's okay. Or maybe the predator ate the chick.

He hoped the last one was wrong.

He then found some more cause for hope. There, next to the drag mark, is the footprints of a baby penguin. His chick was still alive and following the thief! Excited, he followed the trail.

**_..._**

It wasn't icy anymore. Instead, it was rocky. Rojas stopped at the water's edge and released Whisper, who he carried for most of the journey. She looked around. On the right was a colony of chinstap penguins. On the left was a harem of elephant seals. In the sky and the rocky slope behind them was a flock of skuas.

Only skuas were creatures that Whisper has seen before, and Rojas says that those want to kill her. The penguins were nothing that she's ever seen before, yet they look surprisingly similar to her. The elephant seals looked like Rojas in general body form, but they were HUGE! Much better than Rojas himself.

It frightened her. She pressed herself hard against Rojas. He looked at her, then at the other seals. He turned his gaze back on her with a grin.

"Don't worry Sausage. Those are harmless most of the time. They'll only bother you if you bother them." he explained.

He turned to the water, wanting to feed. He looked at Whisper.

"Stay here. Keep out of trouble and stay away from everyone else here. Yell if you need help. And if you decide to explore, don't venture too far from this spot." he instructed.

Whisper nodded and sat down. He smiled and nudged her with his snout. She hugged his muzzle.

"Bye bye." she said. She let him go and he moved towards the water.

"I'll be back soon." he told her. He dived into the water and Whisper, for the first time in her life, was on her own.

She took some time to preen herself. Afterwards, she stood up and played with a pebble. She picked it up and threw it as hard as she can. She then ran to retrieve it.

She laughed as she repeated the game. Once bored, she decided to explore a nearby tide pool. But she realized that she had company.

Skuas. 5 of them. She dropped what she was doing and stared at them. Rojas always told her to hold her ground when faced with predators. He said that most attacks are triggered by running.

"Hey dere." one said in a New Jersey accent."Whacha doin' here all alone?"

"None of your business." she answered. The skuas laughed.

"A bit feisty, eh?" another exclaimed.

"Go away and leave me alone."

_**...**_

Rojas held onto his prey. His jaws were clamped on a chinstap penguin. It tried to escape in vain, calling for help. He surfaced and flung his food against the water.

Dazed, the penguin froze. Rojas retrieved it, seizing its wing. The penguin snapped out of its shock.

"Please let me go. I have a chick and it'll die without me." it begged.

"Isn't that too bad. Well, I'm sure the skuas will put a slow end to its misery." Rojas responded. Again he flung it against the water and again he swam after it. The exhausted bird made no effort to escape.

"If you can't let me go, then at least give me a quick death." it tried to compromise. Rojas smiled.

"That I can do." he accepted.

He took the penguin's head and flung it again, snapping it's neck and killing it instantly. He took hold of it's foot and shook the corpse violently. He did so until the bird's skin and feathers peeling off, leaving the skinned carcass for Rojas to eat.

As he fed, he scanned the shore, looking for Whisper. He found her playing with a pebble. He smiled as he ate, watching her game.

Once he had his fill, he began to hunt for Whisper's food. He ambushed a school of fish, snapping up as much as he can. The fish was more than he can keep in. He'll throw them back up soon. But that's the point.

Rojas finished his attacks and surfaced. He found Whisper near a tidepool, surrounded by skuas. He growled and hurried to the shore. Once on land, he headed straight for them.

_**...**_

"Stay away! I don't like you!" Whisper warned. She tried her best to be brave, but she was very scared on the inside. These birds were far bigger than her and outnumbered her.

If they attacked, she's a goner.

The skuas always laughed at her threats. They knew she couldn't do anything to them. One of the birds pinnned Whisper to the ground and she finally felt scared enough to call for Rojas.

"Help!" she screamed. The skuas laughed. But it was short lived.

Rojas grabbed a skua by the head from behind. The seabird flapped its wings but it was too late to take flight. It was caught.

The angry leopard seal bit down, crushing the bird's skull. It went limp and Rojas dropped the dead body. He stared at the birds, baring his razor sharp teeth.

"Get away from her or else." he warned. The birds left Whisper alone and faced Rojas.

"What are you goin' to do about it?" one said. Rojas nudged the dead skua. The others hesitated. "Point taken."

"You'd leave if you valued your life."

The birds, though reluctant to abandon the chick, slowly flew off. Whisper stood and leaned on Rojas.

"Thank you!" she said. Rojas nudged her.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yes. Just scared." she explained. He smiled and nuzzled her for reassurance. He opened his mouth and, feeling better, Whisper prompt him to regurgitate some fish. Once done, he again nudge her.

"Come. We're going home." he said.

* * *

Preview:

Whisper asked why Rojas is caring for her and not her real parents. Rojas needs to think of an answer and fast.


	6. What Happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of its characters.

I'd like to thank Omei for having this story as Favorites. Because of that, I'm actually going to continue. Thanks for being my motivation!

* * *

Part 1

Chapter 6

Rojas and Whisper approached the water. Rojas knew that Whisper couldn't swim, so he'll have to give her a ride. But Whisper looked depressed, staring blankly at her wings.

"When we go under the water, I want you to hold your breath as long as possible." Rojas told her.

"...Kay." Whisper muttered. She went limp when he picked her up in his jaws. He ventured into the water and stayed at the surface, keeping Whisper dry. He doesn't want Whisper to be exposed to the icy water longer than need be.

"Take a deep breath, Sausage. We're going under." he said, voice muffled by his cargo. Whisper listlessly obeyed. Though puzzled by her sudden disintrest, Rojas said nothing. He dived and quickly headed into an underwater cave.

He swam inside as fast as he can deeper into the cavern. Suddenly, they reached a dead end. But Rojas swam upwards towards a large opening in the ceiling. He jolted inside.

The reason became clear. Rojas landed on solid rock. Land. A large, dry room-like chamber. The middle had a large bundle of seaweed and kelp. And in one corner was the remains of several animals.

Rojas put Whisper down and moved to the plant bunch. He layed on it, turning on his side. He closed his eyes.

Whisper shook herself dry. The water was making her cold. After she was nice and fluffy again, she realized how warm this place was. She liked it, but that didn't show. She walked to Rojas and sat down, her back leaning on his chest. She sighed.

"Are you awake?" she asked. Rojas opened his eyes, looked at her, and smiled.

"Of course." He noted how bothered she looked. "What's wrong?"

Whisper looked at him.

"I'm confused." she said. Rojas had a look of interest.

"I'm sure I can fix that. What's on your mind?"

She paused before answering.

"Those birds said that I'm a penguin and that we can't fly like they can. So what's our wings for? We have them, but can't fly? What kind of mean joke is that?"

Rojas chuckled.

"It's not a joke. You have wings, yes, but that doesn't mean you can fly. Penguins don't need such a trait. Your wings will be for swimming."

"Swimming?"

"Yes. Something those rats can never do. At least not as well as a penguin. Don't let them get to you. Messing with our prey's head is something we predators love to do."

"Oh..." she said softly. A pause. Rojas licked her. She's so small compared to him, even his tongue rivals her in size. At a short glance, it seems like a bit of harmless grooming and that's how Whisper thought of it. But it was different. Very different.

In his eyes was a look of satisfaction. The same look a child gives when licking an icecream or lolly-pop. It wasn't grooming, it was tasting.

He knows he can't eat her, but he loves the taste of penguins. He couldn't help it really. And besides...Whisper seems to enjoy it. So, in their own way, this was a likable moment. But Whisper broke it with one sentence:

"What happened?" she asked. Rojas stopped his taste testing and looked at her.

"I don't understand your question." he told her. She looked at him.

"How did you get me? What happened to my parents? Why don't they care for me?" she continued. Rojas stiffened and quickly tried to think of a lie. She can't know the truth. She might not trust him again.

"They abandoned you for some reason. They just left your egg and I found you just in time." he falsely informed. Whisper paused.

"They just...left me?...But, why? There's nothing...wrong with me." She looked at him. "Is there?"

Rojas paused. She wanted, no!, needed something positive.

"No there isn't. You turned out to be a perfectly normal penguin...with a weird relationship." he said. Besides being with him, he didn't notice anything peculiar about this chick.

"So they had no reason? I feel horrible." she said, on the verge of crying. Rojas placed a flipper over her.

"Don't dwell on painful memories. Besides, time to sleep." he reassured. She cuddled against him, happy to have someone who cares about her.

"Thank you." she muttered softly. The seal nuzzled her and they both fell asleep soundly.

* * *

Preview:

Rojas decides to show the elephant seals who rules the Antarctic. But when Whisper slips in, will things go horribly wrong?


	7. Uh Oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters. Look at link in profile for the leopard seal clip in the movie if you feel you have no idea what I'm talking about.

Warning: Scenes in this particular chappy might get too gorey for some readers. Don't say I didn't warn ya! Anywho, told you I'll continue! ;)

* * *

Part 1 

Chapter 7

Whisper woke up ands looked at the sleeping seal. She had the urge to strengthen the bond between them. She started grooming a patch of fur. It awakened Rojas and he stared at the chick. He smiled and relaxed, enjoying this immensely.

It took Whisper more than two hours to groom Rojas entirely. Afterwards, Rojas headed towards the water. Whisper followed.

"I wanna come." she said. Rojas smiled and picked her up in his mouth.

"Hold your breath Sausage."

"Kay!" She took a deep breath and Rojas dove in. Quickly, he made a break to the surface and hurried to shore. He splashed out on land and set Whisper down.

When Rojas showed signs of going away, she cried out.

"Don't leave me alone again!" she begged, looking at the flock of skuas. Rojas stared at the seabirds and understood Whisper's distress. Time to take charge.

"Listen up, Rats! None of you mess with this penguin chick! If even a feather is plucked off her, I will hunt you down and kill you all! Understand?" he shouted at the birds. They cowered and turned away, remembering what Rojas did to their comrade. Rojas turned to Whisper and smiled.

"I'll be back." He headed towards the elephant seals.

"Where you going?" she asked. Rojas stopped and took time to explain.

"Every once in a while, I go and eat some elephant seal pups and some small females. It's quite a feast."

"Why?" she asked in confusion. What possible reason would Rojas have to challenge these giant seals? A female may be slightly smaller, but they outweigh him two to one. At least!

Rojas looked back at her and smiled.

"To show them who rules this beach." he answered.

Whisper didn't understand this show of dominance. Then again, she's too young to understand.

"Be careful." she muttered. Rojas paused and motioned her over. She waddled up to him. Rojas gave her a long reassuring nuzzle.

"I'll be alright. I promise." he said softly.

"You double promise?" she asked. Rojas smiled and licked her.

"I double promise." he whispered in her ear. He turned to the seals and quickly stalked towards them.

Whisper watched. She soon began to realize that this could be the last time she sees him again. The thought brought tears to her eyes. But she quickly wiped them off. She shouldn't be crying. Rojas has done this before. And he's still okay. This should be no different.

With that, she began to explore the rocky slope, with the skuas keeping their distance.

"Mom! Help!" a pup yelled. It retreated away from Rojas still yelling for its parent. Rojas caught up to it and bit into its hind flippers. It screamed in pain as Rojas dragged it towards the ocean, intending to drown it.

Suddenly a seal almost the size of Rojas appeared and bit his foreflipper. Rojas let the young one go and faced his opponent. It was the pup's mother.

"Get away from him!" she said in a threatening tone. The pup moved towards its mother but Rojas seized its hind flippers and pulled it back. He took it under a foreflipper and dug his claws into its skin.

It screamed. The female seal lunged at Rojas, but he pulled away in time.

"Back off! This little one's mine!" Rojas replied, baring his teeth.

"You killed my last pup. You're not killing this one!" she told him.

"Oh? Well, watch this." He bit into the pup's throat and yanked back, ripping off the chunk of flesh.

The pup went limp, dying of shock and blood lost. As the stunned mother watched her child perish horribly, Rojas gulp down the meat.

The enraged mother quickly lunged at Rojas and bit into his back. Rojas made a gurgling roar. He returned the attack and bit into her foreflipper.

With a powerful thrust, he ripped off the limb. She let go and howled. Rojas grabbed onto her throat and used his bulk to hold her head down. As she struggled to get free and get some air, Rojas began to eat her. Looks like the feast has started.

Whisper looked around. She was over the harem, standing at the very top of the slope. She was trying to find Rojas when she lost her footing and sled down towards the massive seals. She bumped into a particularly gigantic seal. It was a male, the Beachmaster.

A Beachmaster is the dominant male and he is very aggressive to things he sees as a challenge. Unfortunately for Whisper, he didn't see her as a defenseless baby. The moment he looked at her, he was bent on releasing his tension.

He launched forward, wanting to bite Whisper in half. She got up and ran just in time. But the bull chased after her. Seeing this, she ran faster.

"Help!" she called out. She climbed over resting females and dodged as many obstacles as she can, trying to get away. But she was beginning to tire and was no longer paying attention on where she was going. She tripped.

She screamed as Rojas came just in time. He placed himself between the rogue seal and Whisper.

"Stay away Beachmaster! Or I'll rip you apart!" he warned. The larger seal huffed, then roared. But the leopard seal didn't budge.

"Get out of my way, Rojas. This is none of your concern." the Beachmaster said. Rojas stayed put. He was not going to let this short fused creature attack Whisper. He had worked so hard to care for her.

"You want Whisper? You gotta go through me."

* * *

Sorry this took so long. I was debating on whether to write this chappy first or make a second chapter to my new story... 

Preview:

Two seals go head to head in a flipper to flipper combat to the finish. Who do you think will win?


	8. Fight!

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters. Look at link in profile for the leopard seal clip in the movie if you feel you have no idea what I'm talking about.

Regular Note: Really the links are there, along with part of the skua scene...if you're interested.

Warning: Scenes in this particular chappy might get too gorey for some readers. Don't say I didn't warn ya! Anywho, told you I'll continue! ;)

Review note: Don't worry. Mumble will meet Rojas on Chapter 12. But you'll read occasionally on how his progress is going along.

* * *

Part 1 

Chapter 8

Rojas nudge Whisper with a hind flipper. Whisper understood everything and got out of the way. She ran out of the harem and out of sight. Then she looked back at her caretaker.

The leopard seal pulled back as the Beachmaster lunged at him. He quickly circled the bull, looking for weakspots. The elephant seal tried to keep his eyes on the smaller, but faster, seal. Rojas found what appears to be a wound from a previous fight. That's where he struck.

The larger seal roared as Rojas held fast, trying to make the injury worse.

Rojas never before challenged the Beachmaster or any other male elephant seal to begin with. But he knew this bull was a real danger to Whisper. If she were ever in the wrong place at the wrong time, he would no doubt kill her and Rojas can't let that happen.

He thrashed violently, digging his teeth deeper. He also clawed at the other wounds on this bull. He was determined to rid this threat from existence.

The Beachmaster has tolerated Rojas' presence for the past few years. He even allowed this spotted menace to kill a few pups and a few expendible females without much rejection. As long as the leopard seal stayed out of his way. But now, Rojas was schallenging his position as ruler of this beach and he will kill him for that.

The bull twisted around and raked the base of Rojas' right foreflipper with one of his large canines. The attack left a deep gash that began to bleed.

Rojas let go, crying out at the sudden pain. He backed away towards the water.

"Nice move for a lumbering oaf like you." Rojas said. The bull smiled.

"You're not half bad yourself. If only you were larger in size, then you might actually beat me."

"Size isn't everything. That's one lesson I'll teach you. Just remember...you brought this upon yourself."

"How? Because that little penguin got in my way?"

"That was an accident. I saw her slip down the slope. It was by mistake that she bumped into you. You just need to control your temper."

Rojas continued to go backwards, entering the water. The bull followed. Rojas doved under, where he had speed advantages. He knew he could outswim his opponent.

When the fight was taken underwater, Whisper wanted to go too. But she couldn't swim. And her baby feathers only allowed minimal exposure to the water.

She approached the shore's edge and waited.

Rojas struck the bull again. He has been circling the seal, taking full advangtage of his speed. His adversary stayed in one spot, trying to keep up with the leopard seal's movements.

Rojas resumed his circle, trying to make the Beachmaster dizzy. However, the bull held fast and waited. It didn't last long as Rojas made a break to the surface to breath. Being a deep sea diver, the bull could hold his breath far longer than the preferred surface dweller. He chased Rojas.

The leopard seal broke the surface, exhaling a cloud of water droplets. Suddenly, the submerged elephant seal sank his six-inch canines into Rojas' upper back. He then pulled the weapons along the smaller seal. Rojas was stunned with pain.

He was helpless when the Beachmaster repeated the attack on his sides, canines like daggers. The water was stained red with blood. That sight broke his paralysis and he painfully retreated to shore.

Whisper saw Rojas wash onto the shore, bleeding horribly. The bull watched from the water and then rushed to finish the job. Without thinking, the baby penguin immediatly came to the rescue. She got between the seals. Rojas weakly looked at her.

"What are you doing Sausage?" he asked quietly. The little chick held her ground, facing the approaching bull.

"I have no idea. I'm just making this up as I go." she answered.

"You have to hide. You won't stand a chance." he said softly.

"I'm not leaving you. You saved me in more way than I can count. Now it's my turn to save you." she told him.

"But you'll fail."

"Then we'll die together."

Rojas made no comment to that. This is one brave little penguin. That's the only thought in his mind.

Whisper began to cry once the bull got too close for her comfort. She kept thinking of the horror of dying young.

"I love you Daddy." she said. Rojas didn't know how to respond. Despite the differences, despite what he told her, and despite the food chain, Whisper still thinks of him as her father. He was touched.

"I love you too Sausage." he finally said. They closed their eyes, waiting for the end.

Then suddenly...

"Back off Fatso!"

* * *

Sorry I haven't been updating on any of my stories. I'm on vacation in the Phillipines and almost nobody has a computer. Now I'm in my aunt's house and she actually has the internet! I managed to add a chapter here and submit another Happy Feet fanfic, it's a oneshot... I could've continued with my other story in the silverwing category, but I forgot those papers at home...a devastating blow... 

Preview:

A new character is on the scene. He's a baby seal with a spunky attitude, who's name makes me hungry...Stay tuned! And Please REVIEW!!!!! I'm desperatly bored here and really need to hear what yall think...well off to find a king cobra. Wish me luck!


	9. Ramen

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters. Look at link in profile for the leopard seal clip in the movie if you feel you have no idea what I'm talking about.

Regular Note: Really the links are there, along with part of the skua scene...if you're interested.

I initially never owned the soup Ramen, but my sister insisted that I name a character after it...

* * *

Part 1 

Chapter 9

Whisper and Rojas opened their eyes. A crabeater seal was before them protectively. Rojas was particularly puzzled. Why would this seal want to save them? He was a leopard seal and he eats crabeaters for a living. They're one of his favorites.

The elephant seal stared at his new opponent. It was still young, still a pup. Yet here it is, staring deviantly at him. He's not sure how to react.

"C'mon! I'll take you! Bring it on!" it continued. Confused as hell, the bull's mad frenzy lowered and he returned to his normal self. Shaking his head, he left.

"That's right! You better run! You lucky I'm feeling generous!" it said, having too much bravado for its own good. It turned to the penguin chick and leopard seal.

"You okay?" it asked. It was male. No wonder...

"I'm fine, but..." Whisper trailed off, looking at Rojas. He was in really bad shape, his breathing starting to become a real labor.

"I see...it doesn't look to good. He won't make it through the night if nobody helps." the little seal told her. Whisper broke out crying.

"Please! You gotta help him! I don't wanna lose him!" she begged. The crabeater placed a flipper over her.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything. Stay put. I'll be right back." The little pup moved into the water. Whisper continued to cry her little eyes out and she huddled against Rojas, unwittingly touching a wound.

Rojas howled. Startled, Whisper retreated under his chin. Rojas quieted down and tried to relax.

"It'll be okay. We got some help. You'll pull through. You have to!" she said. Rojas managed to left his head and nuzzled her neck. She cried even harder and rubbed her head on his muzzle.

"I'm sorry Sausage. But this is how it's going to be. Everyone's gotta meet their end sometime." he muttered.

"But the end doesn't have to be now! I can't go on without you! You promised that you'll be okay! You double promised!" she said.

"I'm sorry that I have to break both those promises..." Rojas closed his eyes and began to go limp.

"Hold up! Don't go yet!" That's what Whisper wanted to say, but someone else has beaten her to it. The crabeater is back! The two looked at him. He was holding a fish and a peice of kelp neither of them has seen before.

"What's that?" Whipser asked. The crabeater smiled.

"It's called fish and kelp." he said. He looked at Rojas. "Here..." He put the fish down and cautiously nudged it to the larger seal. Rojas managed to pick it up in his mouth and swallowed.

"That fish will keep you from getting sick." he explained. Whisper decided to show how her hunger is greater than her attention span.

"I'm hungry." she said quietly. Rojas couldn't feed her in his condition, so the crabeater did.

"I never had that before." Whisper told the pup afterwards.

"It's krill. That's pretty much all we eat. You'll munch on some when you get older." he ionformed.

"Who are you?" Rojas asked, barely audible.

"My name's...Ramen." the pup answered, embarrassed. Rojas smiled.

"Isn't that-" Ramen interrupted him angrily.

"Hursh! I don't know what my mom was thinking. I always assumed that she drank to much seawater when she named me." he said while the other two chuckled.

Whisper yawned. "I'm sleepy." She cuddled a bit more before falling asleep. Now that the little penguin wasn't awake, Rojas' gaze turned highly suspecious.

Ramen tried to ignore the look and chewed on the kelp. He did so until it was soft and mushy. He slowly approached Rojas. The leopard seal's suspecious look gave way to menacing threat.

"Don't hurt me. I only want to help." Ramen tried to soothe.

"Why? Why do YOU want to help ME?" Rojas asked. Ramen continued the cautious approach.

"And why do you have a baby penguin?" he countered. Rojas huffed.

"That's secret." he told him.

"Well, my ways are secret too."

Silence. Ramen placed the mush on his flipper.

"This may hurt a bit, but it'll heal you." Ramen told Rojas.

"What? You've done this before?" Rojas asked. Ramen nodded.

"You weren't the only leopard seal that I've met during my life." he explaioned, showing some scarred wounds that already healed. Rojas smiled.

Ramen smeared some of the plant on one of Rojas' wounds. Rojas clentched his teeth, trying to avoid making a noise that will wake Whisper. He then relaxed as he got used to the pain.

"How'd you figure this stuff out? You're no more than a few weeks old." Rojas asked.

"It was one of the things my mom taught me. She told me it will come in handy." He finished applying the plant. "It'll be a bit before it takes full effect. You should get some rest."

Rojas nodded and fell into an uneasy slumber. He never felt so vulnerable...

* * *

Preview: 

The next chapter reveals the reason for Ramen's helpfulness and why the little pup is all alone.


	10. A Pup's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters. Look at link in profile for the leopard seal clip in the movie if you feel you have no idea what I'm talking about.

Regular Note: Really the links are there, along with part of the skua scene...if you're interested.

I initially never owned the soup Ramen, but my sister insisted that I name a character after it...God! I'm hungry!!!

* * *

Part 1 

Chapter 10

Rojas woke to the sound of frightened skuas. It was still night and a full moon lit the sky, accompanied by the southern lights. He looked around.

Ramen was chasing the seabirds, hissing at them angrily.

"Get out of here! You're not welcome, so GET!"

Rojas watched silently. maybe this crabeater will explain it's reasons for helping him.

One skua didn't retreat from the pup. Instead, it flared it's wings and retorted with:

"You get! You don't know how long we wanted to do this. Rojas has been eating us, so now the tides turn!"

"Not right now it doesn't! Now stay out of my sight before I bite all yalls pretty little heads off!" Ramen shot back.

"You wouldn't dare. You're nothing but a baby."

"Try me! I may be a pup, but I'll still take you all on!"

The skua was as confused as anyone would be. This seal is...aggressive for it's age. The bird however was still hesitant to take off. Ramen charged, finally 'persuading' the skua to go flying back to it's nest.

"Yeah!" Ramen shouted in triumph. "That's what I thought! And you better not come back, because I got my eyes on you!"

"I think they got the point." Rojas said. Startled, Ramen jumped backwards and let out a small scream. Rojas chuckled. The pup regained his composure before his 'enemy' birds took notice.

"Why do you continuously scare me?" Ramen asked. Rojas smiled.

"Because it's fun." he answered. Ramen didn't respond. He just nudged a few large rocks. Rojas continued. "Whjy do you insist on helping me? Don't you know who I am?"

"Of course. Everyone knoews who you are. You're the most feared predator around."

"Exactly. So why help me? For all you know, I'll kill you once I feel better..." He decided to set a trap for Ramen. "...if I get better."

Ramen fell for it. "You will! Stop being so negative."

Rojas shot a smirk."There you go. You're helping. Why?"

Ramen paused, trying to think of a way out of this. There was no way out. He sighed, giving up.

"Okay. You win. I'll tell you. As long as you don't interrupt." he muttered. Rojas nodded.

"It started when I had my first accident...I was born." he started. Rojas chuckled. He liked Ramen's humor. "I was my mom's first pup, but as it turned out, she wasn't much of a parent. She never loved me. That's why she ditched me."

"Oh really?" Rojas asked. Ramen nodded.

"Yeah. She only taught me a few thing back then. What to eat, how to catch it, and what to do if I got hurt. But she never told me about predators and which were dangerous. She might as well have stuck a giant flashing 'Eat me' sign on my head."

Rojas chuckled.

"I've been traveling almost all my life. Then I arrived here and saw you and Fuzzy." He pointed to Whisper. Rojas looked at the snoozing bird and smiled. He licked her and she nuzzled closer, muttering adorable things in her sleep.

"When I heard you two say how much you loved eachother, I just had to help somehow. I didn't want Fuzzy to wind up like me, alone and clueless. She's lucky to have you to care for her, I had nobody."

"So you saved me so Whisper won't be like you."

"Nobody should end up like me."

A pause. Rojas broke it.

"And what's with your overly aggressive behavior? Were you born like that?" Ramen smiled.

"No, I just do that to help myself because it confuses a lot of people. Let's me know that I'm not the only one who doesn't understand things."

Rojas nodded knowingly. Ramen sighed and looked at the auroras. The leopard seal studied the pup and noticed how different it looked from normal.

Ramen was a golden yellow above and a light yellow below. All four flippers were brown with brown spots around their base. He had a tuft of fur on his head like...bangs, for the lack of a better word. And he had enormous black eyes and was covered in scars.

Most would find Ramen cute, but to Rojas, it was a different matter...especially when he noticed how empty his stomach was.

"I'm practically an outcast. Not even other crabeaters like me." Ramen was muttering, mostly to himself.

"I can't see why. You look pretty good to me." Rojas said, grinning menacingly. Ramen didn't pay any attention, he just started crying.

"Why does life have to be so unfair?" he asked. Rojas lefted a flipper.

"Aw. Come here." he invited. The little pup crawled underneath the limb. Suddenly, Rojas dug his claws deep into Ramen's flesh. The crabeater, flinched with pain.

"Ow! What are you doing?" he asked, starting to get scared. Rojas slowly moved his sharp-toothed jaws closer to Ramen's face.

"Don't worry. I know exactly what you need. Your life is so hard that it's not even worth living. Well, guess what..." he whispered softly. He gave a tasting lick on the pup, who whimpered in fear. "I can help you for a change. I can put an end to all you meaningless suffering. All you have to do is close your eyes...and breathe your last."

Rojas was about to deliver the killing bite when an innocent, tired voice spoke up.

"What's going on?" It was Whisper...

* * *

Wow, I never thought that I'll make it this long in the story. Normally I quit submitting after the fifth chapter or something like that. Do you think I have a reason to continue?

Just in case, here's another preview:

Rojas hopes Whisper doesn't know anything about what he was about to do. Then Ramen and Whisper spends some 'quality time' to get to know eachother.


	11. Social Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters. Look at link in profile for the leopard seal clip in the movie if you feel you have no idea what I'm talking about.

Regular Note: Really the links are there, along with part of the skua scene...if you're interested.

I initially never owned the soup Ramen, but my sister insisted that I name a character after it...God! I'm hungry!!!

Review Note: Thanks! I didn't know I was so loved here. That makes me so happy! I'll continue the story! YAY!!!

* * *

Part 1 

Chapter 11

Rojas immediatly stopped his predatory habits. He freed Ramen, who took the opportunity to move to a safe distance. Whisper looked at both of them. Rojas hoped Whisper only just woke up and didn't see or hear anything.

"What's happening?" she asked with a yawn. "Why are we awake? It's still dark."

Rojas was relieved. She witnessed nothing. He didn't want her to see him killing their 'friend'.

"Nothing Sausage. I was just having a little seal-to-seal talk with Ramen." he said. Ramen didn't respond. He was too busy licking at his newly aquired wounds recieved from Rojas' claws.

"Oh...okay!" she said. Rojas smiled and gave her a really long nuzzle. Ramen watched them for a moment, then moved to the water. Whisper spotted his retreated.

"Where you going?" she asked. Ramen paused and looked at her. He knew that she didn't want him to leave, but he can't stay here. Rojas will kill him if given even half the chance.

Hard decision. He made up his mind and sighed.

"Just going for an earl swim." he assured. Whisper smiled, then turned to Rojas.

"Can I go?" she begged.

"Of course you can. Just let me give Ramen a little talk." Rojas replied. He beckoned Ramen to come over and the pup hesitated. "Don't be shy. Come here."

Ramen cautiously approached as Whisper bounded excitedly towards the water.

"Don't say a word of what happened while she slept. If you do, you'll suffer horribly. And that's a promise, not a threat." the leopard seal whispered. Ramen nodded and Rojas licked him. "Good. And remember, she can't swim yet. But if she wants to get wet, make sure it's only for a moment. Her coat isn't waterproof."

"Okay." Ramen muttered. Rojas otioned that he can go and Ramen moved away immediatly.

"Yay!" Whisper cheered, hopping onto Ramen's back. The pup entered the water, careful to stay on the surface.

"What do you do if you need help?" Rojas checked. Whisper smiled.

"Yell!" she answered. Rojas nodded.

Farther and farther away she got from her caretaker. It wasn't long before the beach was completely out of sight.

"So, where ya from Whisper?" Ramen asked the chick.

"I dunno..." she said cutely. Ramen smiled.

"Well, how old are you?" he questioned.

"I hatched days ago." she answered, wandering up and down the seal's back.

Silence. Ramen slowly started to roll over to his back, giving Whisper time to move to his belly.

"Are you happy with Rojas?" Whisper looked at Ramen.

"Yes. He saved me even before I hatched. He told me that my mommy and daddy left me when I was an egg and Rojas found me and decided to take care of me." she explained. Ramen nodded, wondering if that story was even true.

He wouldn't be so sure, but what else could he do.

"How about you? Did your mommy and daddy leave you?" she said innocently. Ramen nodded slowly.

"Except, we're not like you penguins. So only our mom takes care of us."

"Oooooooo..." Whisper said, sitting down, fascinated by the different life-style. Ramen smiled before she said: "Tell me more."

He didn't know where to begin. He decided to settle for his favorite part.

"Well, instead of fish, we get to have this yummy white stuff called milk when we're younger." he started. Whisper smiled and wagged her tail.

"How yummy?" she asked an intrest.

"Really yummy." he answered.

"Ooooo..." she repeated, her aqua green eyes reflecting with auroras.

"Yeah..." he muttered, starting to remember that memory. He took a deep shakey sigh as he tried to hold his tears back. Whisper understood that.

"I'm sorry." she muttered in apology.

"It's okay. You're still very young. You didn't know any better." he told her. Whisper was silent, staring at the various scars on the baby seal's body. Ramen knew what she was thinking. He pointed to one of the wounds.

"This was from a skua and so was this one." he explained, pointing to another. Whisper took her turn to point at another.

"How about this one?"

"That and all the others were from other seals." Whisper pointed to two of the scars.

"That's from another crabeater...and that was from a weddell seal" But then:

"Whjat about the ones on your back. They look new. Did another skua thingy peck you?" she asked. Ramen paused. "What's wrong?"

Ramen was quiet. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her that Rojas tried to kill him. He sighed.

"Yeah. A stupid skua pecked me a few times. It's no big deal." he covered, agreeing with her interpretation. "We should get back to Rojas though. Before morning comes."

Whisper nodded and Ramen escorted her back to shore. When they arrived, Rojas was asleep. Whisper instantly ran up and snuggled. She fell asleep too.

Rojas was awoken by her movements and looked at her. He smiled and nuzzled her lovingly, completely ignoring Ramen's presence.

"Good night, little Sausage. I love you very much." he whispered to her. Then he dozed off again.

Once sure Rojas was truely asleep, Ramen wandered off.

* * *

I just noticed that primrose.stranger has this story on Favorites. Thank you! . And you sound alot like my best friend. Creepy...

Thank you too, Padme4000 and Omei. Don't think you two were forgotten either.

Preview:

Is Ramen really gone? The day will be marked by a new arrival of strangely delicious foreign fish and the fact the Mumble Happy Feet finally found his daughter! But will he accept her wishes?


	12. Mumble

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters. Look at link in profile for the leopard seal clip in the movie if you feel you have no idea what I'm talking about.

Regular Note: Really the links are there, along with part of the skua scene...if you're interested.

I initially never owned the soup Ramen, but my sister insisted that I name a character after it...God! I'm hungry!!!

Note: The skuas in this chapter replaces "th" with "d" and they also say "bird" as "boid". Blah blah blah...

* * *

Part 1 

Chapter 12

Rojas woke up and saw some rather large fish, each ranging from 3-6 feet long. And most were still alive, a few managing to flop around, although it looked as if it took alot of effort for some reason.

The movement, nevertheless, activated predatory instincts. Despite his incomplete recovery, he struck out at a live one, careful not to wake Whisper.

Holding it down with his foreflippers, he bit into it, but then, just as suddenly, he released it. This fish tasted differently than what he was use to. The fish tried desperatly to get back into the water, where it could breathe again.

Rojas, like most predators, was very cautious about any new foods, and this fish was definitly a new type of food. He gave it a thorough sniff examine, searching for any poisonous chemicals.

The fish was clean. But Rojas only nibbled on it, still suspecious. He was surprised and pleased at the same time. This fish was the best he's ever experienced. It was worth taking more bigger bites.

There was a splash and Rojas stopped. Ramen was back. He had another of the large fish, this one almost as large as the pup himself.

He dragged it to the pile, placed it there, then started to move back to the water. But Rojas wasn't going to let him get away without answering some questions. The leopard seal bit into the pup's hind flippers and dragged him back. Being held under a foreflipper, Ramen sturggled.

The last time he was in this position, it was almost a disaster.

"Calm down. I have no intention to harm you this time." Rojas tried to soothe the frighten pup. amen took the risk to stop his thrashings.

"Please don't kill me." Ramen begged quietly. Rojas smiled. He liked that he inspired fear into Ramen.

"Don't worry. I won't do such a thing..." He chuckled evilly, the sound sending chills down Ramen's spine, causing some of his fur to stand on end. "...yet."

"Then why-?" Rojas interrupted.

"Where are these fish coming from?" he asked. Ramen paused.

"Don't call me crazy, because I'm not the only one who saw it." he muttered.

"Saw what?"

"It started last night while you and Whisper was sleeping. A giant alien machine thing on top of the water passed by with a net full of these giant fish and other foreign treats. The net thing broke and alot of the foods are now all over the shoreline, just beyond the waves. As it so happens, they aren't use to the cold or something. They can barely move, so catching one is easy."

Rojas was taken aback. Aliens? He didn't have more time to think as Ramen continued, with a large smiled on his face.

"I caught one twice my size! That's the biggest thing I ever caught. And krill puts up an even bigger fight!"

Rojas leaned his head closer until his snout was buried in Ramen's fur. Ramen winced, expecting Rojas to eat him. But instead, the larger seal exhaled, blowing warm air into the pup's soaking coat. It was a friendly gesture among seals, especially between adults and pups.

Ramen didn't know why he was given such a comforting gesture, but he liked it. Showed that he did something right for a change.

Rojas lefted his head again.

"Tell me more about this alien machine." he prompt, slowly and softly petting Ramen.

"Well, it's huge. Bigger than any iceberg. And I managed to touch it. It' very smooth and hard, like nothing here. It was weird."

Rojas nodded and actually nuzzled Ramen to again reward him. Rojas liked that the pup struggled in no way...that he was absolutly cooperative.

"Did you see the aliens?" Rojas asked. Ramen shook his head sadly.

"No. The machine was so ig that I couldn't see the ones driving it. I'm sorry."

Rojas smiled, much to Ramen's surprise.

"It's alright. At least you're honest. I'll reward you for that."

He began to groom Ramen. The pup was stunned. No other seal, no other animal cared enough for him to actually groom him. Rojas was the last person he'd expect to do this.

Once done, Rojas asked one last question.

"What about the fish?" Ramen smiled.

"They're the best! Everyone loves them. Personally I'm not a big fan of fish, but I was even won over by these things. And I want you to have some, so I caught a few for you."

---

During that whole conversation, Mumble wandered the shoreline of the beach. He was among the chinstrap penguin colony and have yet to spot his target.

"Um, excuse me." Mumble muttered, approaching one mothering penguin and her two chicks. She was busy warding off a foursome of skuas. "Excuse me."

The birds stopped their bickering and looked at him.

"Hi, I'm Mumble. I need help. I'm looking for a leopard seal. You know where I can find one?" he asked. The skuas looked at eachother while the mother penguin had a frightened look on her face.

"Don't ever speak of leopard seals again. It's suicide to even mention one." she said before running off, her chicks following close behind her. Only the skuas remained.

"How about you? Know where I can find one?" he asked.

"Yeah. Dere's Rojas. He's a local around here." the one Mumble assumed was the leader said. The voice was so familiar, like a distant memory. And then it struck him. This skua had a banded leg!

"Oh no. It's you guys. I remember all of you." he said. The skuas looked at him up and down. They shook their heads.

"Sorry, not ringing any bells here." the golden colored one told him. Mumble rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I can help your memory: Watch this." He said the last sentence in a childish voice before performing the same dance for them as the first time.

The skuas laughed hard as the memory shot back at them.

"Yeah! It's de hopping flipper boid!" the banded one snickered between laughs.

"Yes, okay, thank you." Mumble said. "Now does this Rojas guy have a baby penguin with him?"

The skuas calmed down.

"Yeah. He won't let anything near it. He's been known to kill skuas for getting even dree flaps close to her." the dark colored one answered. Mumble got excited. Could Rojas be the kidnapper?

"An Emperor. Is she an Emperor? Like me?" he asked. The skuas paused for a bit.

"Yeah. I dink so. Grey body, black head, white face." the whitish one answered.

"That's her! Do you know why he has her?" Mumble asked, getting happier by the moment. The skuas shook their heads.

"We have no idea why he doesn't just eat her like all de other flipper boids. Maybe he's waiting till she grows up or something." the leader guessed.

"Well, do you know where they are?" Mumble continued to interegate. This time the skuas nodded, for once.

"Yeah. Just keep goin down dis beach and you'll see dem on de shore." the golden one instructed. As Mumble was about to leave, they stopped him.

"Show us dat hopping ding again." the banded told him. With a sigh, Mumble gave them an encore performance. They laughed so hard they fell on their backs, sides hurting too much to stand.

Mumble rolled his eyes and continued on his way.

"Hey! Why you want to know dis anyway?" the dark one managed to ask in the outburst.

"Because, he has my daughter." was the last response Mumble gave to them before flopping on his belly and shooting off. The seabirds watched his retreat.

"Dat's one crazy flipper boid." the leader muttered.

"If he gets killed, I still call de juicy peice." the white one replied. They laughed.

---

Ramen gave Rojas another fish. Whisper was still sleeping like the cute little baby she is. They were unaware of Mumble approaching.

"Still trying to care for me? Despite what happened last night?" Rojas asked.

"I'm trying to forget that." Ramen told him. Mumble, not knowing about Rojas' wounds, jumped on the leopard seal's back, trying to be in a safe position.

Rojas roared in pain. startling Ramen and waking Whisper.

"What?" she started. Ramen took Whisper and moved to a safe distance. It was just in time. Rojas thrashed violently, snarling and trying to bite Mumble, but the penguin was out of his reach.

Ramen came to help Rojas, growling at the newcomer. Rojas went limp.

"Get off of Rojas! You're hurting him, feather-brain!" Ramen said. Mumble now noticed that he was stepping all over deep gashes. However, he was still hesitant to get off. Rojas might be faking his unconsciousness.

"Where's my daughter?" he asked. Ramen stopped growling and looked at Whisper. So did Mumble. He took the risk to hop off the seal and tried to approach the baby bird. She backed off, a frightened look on her face.

"Go away!" she said. Mumble stopped where he was, noticing how much Whisper was scared of being approached by birds larger than her. With a skua flock nearby, she had a reason for such nervousness.

"It's okay. You're safe now. Daddy's here." he attempted to comfort her, giving a kind smile. Whisper paused, eyes widening.

"Daddy? But..." She ran to Rojas. "...this is my daddy."

"No. He's lying to you. I'm your real dad." he tried to convince.

"Really?" Whisper questioned, confused. Mumble nodded. Rojas opened his eyes.

"Remember what I said about your parents." Whisper nodded and her gaze turned angry for the first time.

"You and Mommy left me! I was lucky I was saved by my new daddy!" she yelled. Mumble was quite shocked to hear such a thing. A penguin abandoning an egg was unthinkable.

"What are you talking about? I didn't leave you. Your 'new daddy' stole you. He found our colony and took you away from me."

Rojas huffed. "Don't take his lies. Why would I try to steal you? That's wrong."

"Don't listen to him. He's tricking you. I would never lie or abandon you. Why would I?" Mumble argued. Ramen decided enough's enough.

"Stop." he started. Everyone looked at him. "No more arguing. Let Whisper choose who to stay with. It's her life and she should make the decisions."

Silence as Whisper looked back and forth at both 'parents'. Rojas was the first to try to get her on his side.

"Listen Sausage. I'm the one who cared for you and saved you multiple times. I gave up my own well being for you. Are you really going to trust someone you've never met before?"

Mumble tried his flipper at this.

"You have to believe me. I'm your dad. We're family. And that's gotta count for something. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but that was an accident. It was never meant to happen."

Whisper paused and sighed.

"It does count. Alot. And I'm glad I actually got a chance to see you and know that you really do care. But...I can't leave. I'm sorry. You understand right?"

Mumble paused then nodded. He went all this way to rescue Whisper when she didn't need rescuing. And she seemed happy. What more could he want. He can't force her to do something she doesn't want to do.

"Alright then. I guess it's goodbye." he accepted with a sad sigh. He turned and walked away.

"Come visit sometime!" Whisper called after him. Mumble paused, looked back at her and smiled. Maybe all is not lost.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing guys. I'm really happy. This is a bit early to say, but this is going to be a trilogy, and, nightbug08, your question will be answered in Part 2. And Reverend Lovejoy, post the happy feet fanfic! I'll be happy to read it! I only found 4 happy feet stories and two of those are my own. 

Preview:

This isn't the end of Mumble in the story. He'll play a main part again. Next chapter, our trio gets captured by 'aliens'.


	13. Alien Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters. Look at link in profile for the leopard seal clip in the movie if you feel you have no idea what I'm talking about.

Regular Note: Really the links are there, along with part of the skua scene...if you're interested.

I initially never owned the soup Ramen, but my sister insisted that I name a character after it...God! I'm hungry!!!

* * *

Part 1 

Chapter 13

Days past since Mumble left. Whisper's down coat has grown thicker and softer, making her more fluffy and thus more cute. She's better waterproofed, but has no courage to go into the water till she's grown up, and she still has a long way to go.

Rojas was getting better and stronger everyday, though it's still obvious that his wounds still causes pain.

Ramen came up on shore, carrying one of the last foreign fish.

"Here you go. One order of fish." Ramen said. Rojas smiled and began to eat while Whisper tried to groom his neck. Ramen left back to the water to find more.

---

Mumble had been sticking around on the beach, occasionally watching Whisper from a distance. He wasn't quite up to facing Gloria...not yet.

How was she going to react to this? Will she agree to still be his mate? After all, this wasn't his fault, and the chances of it happening again was slim.

Currently, he was sitting on the rocky slope among the skuas, watching the interaction between his daughter and Rojas.

"Ya'know. She's better off witout ya." a skua muttered, understanding the situation.

"Yeah..." Mumble muttered as the skua continued with its buisiness.

Mumble was still very sad at how Whisper turned him away. But the skua was probably right. Maybe Whisper is safer with Rojas, a top predator, than him, a mere penguin.

With that thought, he stood and climbed back up to the top of the slope, gathering the courage to go home. He didn't get very far when something grabbed him from behind.

Before his eyes were covered, he saw his captor.

It was a creature Mumble has already seen before. An alien...

---

Rojas was busy watching Whisper and Ramen roll around on the smooth pebbles, playing with eachother. The pup and chick was getting along great, and having Ramen around was a clear advantage.

Suddenly, there was an instant whistling sound, like something was traveling really fast through the air. A sharp pain came from the leopard seal's side and he roared. Thinking something was wrong, Whisper and ramen made their way back to Rojas as quickly as possible.

Whisper was the first to notice.

"What's that?" she asked. They all stared at some pointy thing with pink feathers embedded in Rojas' skin.

Nobody answered the question, not knowing what it was either.

Ramen sensed something coming and looked up. He gaspd.

"Aliens! THE Aliens! They got to be the ones that gave us the fish!" Rojas and Whisper stared at the bipedal aliens that were walking slowly towards them.

The leopard seal tried to focus, but everything was getting blurry. His head felt light and dizzy.

As first course of action, the aliens grabbed Ramen in a kind of mini net. The pup struggled furiously. Whisper screamed and hid behind Rojas. They watched as the aliens put Ramen in some sort of metal thing with bars.

Rojas snarled threateningly when the aliens turn attention to them. It had no affect. Whisper huddled closer.

"Make them go away!" she screamed. Rojas growled even louder. No results. But he was getting really sleepy. He linked this sense of fatigue with the pointy pink thing. He looked at Whisper.

"Sausage...remove the thing...take it out." he told her. She nodded and quickly removed the offensive object. But it was too late.

Rojas laid his head down and fell asleep. Whisper was about to wake him when an alien picked her up. She flapped her wings and yelled.

"Daddy! Help!"

It only woke him slightly, but it was enough. He gathered himself and lunged at the alien holding Whisper. It quickly released her and backed away with a strange noise of surprise.

Whisper immediatly ran back to Rojas and tucked herself under a flipper. Rojas made a loud trilling noise Whisper never heard before. But it was so haunting and scary, she hoped she'll never hear it again.

"Daddy. I'm scared." Whisper said softly. Rojas nodded and then began to doze again. An alien came close and reached for the baby penguin. One of it's weird appendages on Whisper and she screamed. Rojas shook out of it and snapped at the limb, keeping his head down and teeth bared.

"What do we do now?" Whisper asked. When she got no response, she noticed Rojas was out again. "Daddy!"

Rojas barely opened his eyes, but closed them again. The alien picked her up and no matter how much she screamed, Rojas didn't wake.

The alien said something in a language Whisper didn't understand and they carassed her as if to comfort her. She continued to struggle as they put her in another metal bar thing.

"No! Leave me alone!" She watched as the aliens surrounded Rojas and tried to get him inside a giant metal bar thing. After a long struggle, they succeeded, putting all their prisoners inside some ground machine.

As the machine started moving, Whisper began to cry. Ramen noticed her distress.

"It's okay. Nobody's going to hurt you." he tried to soothe her. Whisper sniffled and cried harder.

"This is a baddie. What they going to do to us?" she asked. Ramen paused.

"I don't know. But lets hope that it's not a baddie." he answered.

"How's Daddy?" she continued to ask. She was too small to see Rojas. Ramen took a look and smiled.

"He's okay. He's just sleeping."

"How can he? We've been Fuzzy-napped."

Fuzzy was now how she labeled the little group, since they all have either fur or fluffy feathers.

"Must have something to do with that pointy bird thing. Maybe it makes him sleepy, just like a few kinds of kelp."

"Will he wake up in time to save us?"

ramen hesitated. What should he say? Whisper needs support. She's too young for all this. He reached a flipper inside her metal bars thing. She placed a wing over it.

"I hope so Whisper...I really hope so..."

* * *

Thank you all for reviewing! I love ya!

Preview:

The little gang gets seperated. Hard to summarize the next chapter...


	14. Seperated

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters. Look at link in profile for the leopard seal clip in the movie if you feel you have no idea what I'm talking about.

Regular Note: Really the links are there, along with part of the skua scene...if you're interested.

I initially never owned the soup Ramen, but my sister insisted that I name a character after it...God! I'm hungry!!!

* * *

Part 1 

Chapter 14

A few hours went by and Ramen was the only one awake, Whisper was taking an uneasy nap. He had laid himself upright on the side of his prison, bracing his back on the bars. He looked dazed, staring blankly at space.

But he wasn't the only one awake for long. Rojas began to stir. He opened his eyes and lifted his head.

"Where am I?" he muttered, mostly to himself. Ramen took his time answering.

"The aliens have us in their ground machine. We've been moving for a long time. I'm not sure where they're taking us. Probably to their Earth base."

Rojas paused. He expected no one to be in here with him. But if Ramen's here then...

"Where's Whisper?" he questioned anxiously.

"In the metal thing next to me." Ramen answered.

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine. Just sleeping. But I won't be surprise if she starts having nightmares."

"Wake her. She can't risk sleeping here." Ramen snapped out of his weird state.

"Why? You were sleeping." he pointed out. Rojas growled softly. This pup was testing his patience.

"Just do it before I rip your throat out." he threatened. Ramen knew Rojas couldn't get him now, but he could if they ever got out. He didn't dare hesitate.

He moved closer tio Whisper. He gently shook her, as she was resting against the side closest to him. She shifted slightly.

"Five more minutes..." she muttered in a soft cute tone. Rojas was the one who responded.

"No, Sausage. You have to wake up. It's too dangerous for you to sleep." he said. Upon hearing his voice, Whisper's eyes snapped open and she stood hastily.

"Daddy!" she shouted in excitment.

Suddenly, the machine stopped and went backwards slowly. The trio was silent until it stopped again. There was a pause and then they heard the aliens talking just outside. The machine opened and they saw that the machine had backed into some sort of giant building and they were inside this room.

The aliens took a net and opened Ramen's cage. Just as the pup was going to make a break for it, the aliens got him in the net. While Whisper and Rojas watched, Ramen jumped out of the thing and towards Whisper's cage.

In a blink of an eye, he attacked the apperantly weak lock on Whisper's cage and she was set free.

Just as they were going to try and free Rojas, an alien grabbed Whisper.

"Help! They got me!" she yelled. Rojas roared at the alien. The startled creature released the baby penguin, who ran all over the room, unwittingly providing a distarction and wrecking havoc.

Rojas watched as Ramen pulled and yanked and chewed the stronger lock. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break it.

"This one's too strong. I can't do this!" he informed, giving up. His teeth was beginning to hurt. Rojas however had a plan.

"Keep pulling it." he instructed. Ramen didn't question. As he pulled as hard as he could, Rojas tackled the door with all his strength. The door slammed open and Rojas slid out.

Half the alien group chasing Whisper stopped and cautiosly moved towrds the free predator.

Ramen hissed at the aliens, sticking close to Rojas. Whisper ran up to an alien, who was closing in on the seals.

"Leave them alone!" she said.

Boldly she bit a peice of the alien's clothing and tugged. The alien lost it's balance and fell with a yelp. Whisper ran to Rojas.

"Daddy! Now what?!" she asked. Ramen answered instead.

"Just keep fighting!" he yelled. Rojas smiled.

"Whatever he said."

"Yeah!" Ramen cheered, happy his decision was accepted. He charged at an alien and tried to sink his teeth into it's leg. The alien jumped to avoid being bitten.

Whisper too ran to an alien and nipped it's leg. The alien yelped and ran off. The little penguin gave chase, biting the creature any chance she got.

Rojas watched in amusement. Both baby animals were chasing the aliens everywhere. It was hilarious and Rojas had to laugh.

The aliens being chased by Ramen jumped on top of some metal box, out of the pup's reach. Ramen just hissed at the screaming aliens.

Whisper wasn't giving her group a break either. She actually tripped one and bit it multiple times on the rear as it kicked and yelled in it's weird language. When it pulled itself away, Whisper was dragged along, refusing to let go.

But the humor didn't last long. And alien grabbed Whisper and pulled her off it's companion.

"Daddy!" she yelled, scared. Rojas growled and approached the alien. It ran away with Whisper. Ramen stopped hissing and tried to get the alien too. However a second one grabbed him by the scruff.

Ramen tried to bite but couldn't reach. He was put in a plastic/metal bar thing and watched the outside as he was taken to another room.

Rojas remained focus on the alien holding Whisper. It slowly took her into some other room and Rojas didn't hesitate to follow, ignoring the pain reminding him of his wounds.

The alien lured him to the other side of the new room. Suddenly, it ran back at full speed and closed the door, taking Whisper with it and trapping Rojas.

The angry leopard seal snarled. He's been tricked! Now who knows what will happen. After calming down, he took in his new surroundings. He was in a mini Antartica. Half was a deep pool of water against a weird transparent wall.

He'll investigate that later. He needs to find a way out. Whisper's in trouble! He approached the door and clawed at it. Not a scratch. He growled in frustration before backing away. He knew he couldn't break it down.

With a sigh, he settled down to wait for something to happen. The wait wasn't ling. A mini hatch opened and Rojas stared at it expectantly. An Emperor penguin cautiously stepped out.

Mumble.

---

"Daddy!" Whisper yelled. She cried as an alien petted her, holding her against it's chest. The alien spoke to her in a nice tone.

"I want my Daddy!" she said, hoping the message will be understood. The alien held a kind a tube to her beak. Whisper bit it and something went into her mouth. It tasted yummy, like the food she was used to.

She was hungry and wanted more. She bit again and was given more food. While eating, she watched another alien prick her with a pointy thing.

It didn't hurt, but she still didn't like it. She tried to bite it. The thing withdrew with some of her blood. The alien with the pojnty thing petted her, cooing.

"Can you take me to my Daddy?...Pwease."

Instead of putting her with Rojas, she was placed in a wooden bar thing with no top with little penguins. Whisper nipped one and realized that they were fake plushies.

She feels so alone...

* * *

Preview:

Mumble with Rojas and no Whisper around. Ramen meets a special someone. Whisper sees her 'Daddy' again.


	15. Beyond Closed Walls

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters. Look at link in profile for the leopard seal clip in the movie if you feel you have no idea what I'm talking about.

Regular Note: Really the links are there, along with part of the skua scene...if you're interested.

I initially never owned the soup Ramen, but my sister insisted that I name a character after it...God! I'm hungry!!!

* * *

Part 1 

Chapter 15

"Get me out! Let me out and fight me like an alien!" Ramen challenged. He got no response. "What? You don't understand me or something? And you aliens are supposed to be smart..."

He felt the plastic/metal thing being set down and it opened. Ramen got out and found himself in an antartic room. He faced the alien and charged it. However it ran out and closed the door.

Ramen looked around and gasped when he noticed something.

"Oh no...No..." he muttered, backing away with wide eyes. The room was filled with other crabeater seals.

Ramen tried to break out, but it was useless.

"NOOOO!!!" the anti-social pup screamed. "Why?! Why?!"

---

Mumble saw Rojas and tried to get back out, but the hatch closed. He gulped in fear and turned to the leopard seal, who smiled and growled.

"I'm guessing it's feeding time. At least these aliens know what my favorite food is, I'll give them that." he said hungrily.

Mumble moved away slowly.

"This has to be a mistake." he muttered. The aliens wouldn't just force him here just to get eaten, would they?

Rojas moved closer, so Mumble wouldn't have time to think about it much.

"Really? I don't think that." the seal said.

"Of course you don't. You wanna eat me!" Mumble exclaimed, his panic increasing. Rojas chuckled as the penguin retreated from him. But in this confined space, Mumble had nowhere to hide. Penguins can only run for so long.

"Eat you? What would make you say that?" Rojas asked tauntingly, slowly getting closer.

"The fact that you keep comparing me to food!" Mumble answered, trying to keep his distance.

"Force of habit. And besides, I call Whisper 'Sausage', and yet she's still alive."

Rojas continued. Mumble was silent for a moment, busy climbing up an iceblock, well out of the seal's reach.

Rojas quickly lost interest. He went into the water and found that he was feeling a lot better in the water, the pain automatically disappearing. Probably because there was no gravity to press on his wounds.

He swam to the invisible wall and saw a hallway beyond it. He found it to be extremely strong and he couldn't leave a mark. He surfaced and looked at Mumble.

"You've been abducted by aliens before." Rojas said. Mumble was surprised to think that Rojas knew that.

"How-" But Rojas didn't let him finish.

"I know things. So how did you get out?"

"The aliens just let me go." Mumble informed. Rojas exhaled heavily in a huff and dove back into the water.

---

Whisper was crying to herself. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be free and never see the aliens again. Most of all, she wanted to be reunited with Rojas and Ramen.

"Daddy! Where are you?!" she shouted. "You said that you'll come and help if I yell, but you're not here!"

She sniffled and looked around herself. She hung her head.

"Nobody's here..."

---

Ramen had confined himself to an isolated corner in an equivalent of a seal feedle position. He wants to stay as far away from the other seals as possible.

He was muttering inaudible things to himself. He's never been more scared in his life. He'd rather stay with hungry leopard seals than with his own kind.

"Things can't get worse." he muttered. He then saw that he was being approached by an adult female that looked vaguely familiar.

"Hello there." she greeted. Ramen stared at her for a moment and screamed. The female flinched in surprise. "What's the matter?"

"Get away from me!" Ramen yelled, as if he was facing a terrible demon.

"That's no way to talk to your mother, Ramen."

"What?!?" Ramen exclaimed. The seal nodded. It can't be...

---

Whisper was about to fall asleep beside an Emperor penguin plush. It wasn't real, she knew that, but she felt better being with something that resembles something she knows.

She suddenly remembered that she wasn't allowed to sleep here. Rojas said that it could be dangerous. So she stayed up and preened herself.

Suddenly, an alien appeared and whisper stopped and began to cry. It was walking straight for her. She was picked up and removed from the room.

"What's going to happen to me?" she muttered to herself. She could only wait and hope.

---

"How long did they keep you here?" Rojas asked. He was still swimming along and Mumble was still high on his iceblock. Mumble looked down at the seal.

"I'm not sure. Probably a few months." he answered. Rojas dove back under and blew some bubbles in thought. What's going to happen in those few months? Was Whisper okay? Where was she?

He heard Mumble say something and he surfaced.

"Run that by me again." he said.

"Why did you take her from me?" the penguin asked. Rojas knew he was referring to Whisper. He smiled.

"For certain things." he said.

"What kind of things?"

Rojas paused and gave a toothy grin.

"Things." he said vaguely, not helping the slightest. Mumble gave up. The seal wasn't going to tell him anything.

Rojas chuckled and slowly submerged. The moment he did, he heard a tap. He looked at the invisible wall and saw an alien. He quickly swam up to it and aggresively gaped his jaws, showing off his teeth.

The alien held up a baby Emperor penguin and Rojas immediatly stopped his threats. It was Whisper! She saw him and smiled.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed with outstretched flippers, happy to see him again. But Rojas couldn't hear her. This particular wall was sound-proof. However, he was happy just to know she's okay.

He nodded at her and went for some air.

"If you want to see Whisper again, come on in." he said to Mumble. The penguin hesitated. He was thinking that it was a trap to get him into the water so the predator could eat him.

Rojas smirked. "Suit yourself." He swam to Whisper and just spent all his breath looking at the little chick. When he went back up for a breath, he saw Mumble had gotten off the block and was now at the water's edge.

Rojas smiled and submerged. He swam towards Mumble and lunged at the penguin. Mumble yelped as the seal took him under. Being in the powerful jaws, Mumble was convinced that his life was over.

However, Rojas just took him to the invisible wall and surprisingly freed him. The penguin was about to swim away when he saw Whisper.

He was stunned, staring at his child, who stared back.

"Is she really-?"

Rojas nodded. Mumble slowly swam towards Whisper. It felt like he was meeting her for the very first time. The little chick smiled.

"Can she hear us?" Mumble asked. Rojas shook his head.

"No. She can't hear us like we can't hear her." he explained. Mumble nodded. Rojas was telling the truth all along. Whisper really was here.

The alien began to move across the invisible wall and Mumble and Rojas followed it. However, it walked out of sight down the hall.

* * *

Hey, Nausicaa of the Spirits, that's exactly what my friend said when she read the previous chapter! It was so funny. Anywho, thanks for putting this on your favorites and for reviewing!

And thanks for reviewing Padme4000!

Can someone help me with the title of this chappy?

Preview:

Ramen tried to confirm if the mystery female really is his mom. Whisper encounters a dangerous long-time natural enemy. And Rojas finally get's his jaws on Mumble. How will Mumble escape?


	16. SKUA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters. Look at link in profile for the leopard seal clip in the movie if you feel you have no idea what I'm talking about.

Regular Note: Really the links are there, along with part of the skua scene...if you're interested.

I initially never owned the soup Ramen, but my sister insisted that I name a character after it...God! I'm hungry!!!

* * *

Part 1 

Chapter 16

"Mom!" Ramen yelled, still having a shocked look on his face. The female nodded. "Like...Mom, Mom?!"

The adult seal smiled and nodded.

"Mother?!...Mommy?!"

The other seal laughed softly and nodded a third time. Ramen paused. Then laughed, taking his 'mother' by surprise. The pup laughed and laughed so hard, his sides began to hurt. He wiped away the tears, brought on by the outburst.

"Great joke! I almost believed you for a second..." He let out a few more chuckles. The female gave him a serious look. Ramen frowned in disbelief. "Oh my flipper...you're not kidding are you?"

She shook her head. Ramen passed out. His mother laid beside her pup and groomed him.

---

Mumble watched, high on his iceblock, as Rojas tried to keep a trio of aliens at bay. The aliens ran out of the way whenever the leopard seal charged.

A pointy thing embedded itself in Rojas' back. The seal reconized it immediatly and tried to get it out.. But it was beyond his reach.

Mumble fidgetted, wondering if he should help Rojas. Already he can think of a number of reasons why he should just stand there and do absolutely nothing:

Rojas tried to eat him, threatened him mulitple times, and egg-napped his daughter. Plus, Rojas is a penguin's worst enemy.

However, he won't be able to live it down if something bad were to happen to the seal. Mumble had to help. Simply because it was the right thing to do.

Having made his decision, Mumble jumped down and ran up to Rojas. He pulled out the pointy thing and dropped it before making a dash back up his iceblock.

Rojas took a moment to rest before trying again to defend himself. However, the pointy thing wasn't removed in time and the seal unwillingly fell into a deep slumber.

Mumble stared as the aliens gathered and actually cleaned Rojas' wounds. They only wanted to help. He felt bad for wanting to ruin it for them.

But his look of amazement turned to one of horror. They had some other pointy thing with a stirng attached to it. He winced as they stitched up the gashes.

The entiere thing last for a few hours. Their job done, they left.

Another hour past before Mumble gained enough confidence to get down from his safe haven. He cautiosly approached the seal, stopping in front of him.

"Rojas? Are you awake?" Mumble asked. No response. With a relieved sigh, he made a big mistake. He turned his back on the predator.

In an instant, Rojas snapped his eyes open and lunged at Mumble, who couldn't react fast enough. The powerful jaws closed on him.

---

"I want to see my Daddy again." Whisper said to the alien carrying her around. She already kinda like this one because it was the only one that showed her Rojas.

The alien cooed and petted her. Whisper giggled.

"I like you too. But I really want to see my Daddy again."

They entered A dark room that suddenly became lighted when the alien walked in. Whisper smiled and wagged her tail.

"Nice trick. Can I try?" she asked. The alien, as always, didn't respond. It only put her in an visible box with some breathing holes on the side of it.

Whisper tried to get out, but the alien had closed her in. There was another invisible box beside hers and it was much bigger. Another alien came in, carrying something inside a cloth.

It put the unknown thing in the other box. The thing was uncovered, revealing a skua.

Whisper forgot what Rojas said about trying to run away and slowly backed off, trying to get away from the predator. The skua looked at her and smiled menacingly.

The baby penguin tried to run back to her alien, only to collide into the invisible wall. She looked back at the skua, who lunged at her.

"Daddy! Help!" Whisper screamed as loud as she could manage to muster. The seabird crashed into the invisible wall between them with a sqwauk.

---

Rojas released Mumble, much to the penguin's surprise. Mumble rushed back up his iceblock, happy to be alive.

The seal didn't seem to care about losing his prey. He was intent on listening to something. Mumble tried to listen too, but he couldn't hear anything.

It was a different story for Rojas. He could hear someone yelling for help in the next room beyond the door. He instantly reconized the voice.

"Whisper." he muttered. He moved to the door and began looking for weak points.

"Whisper? What's wrong with her?" Mumble asked in concern. The last thing he wanted was for Whisper to be in-

"She's in trouble" Rojas said, finishing Mumble's worry. Having found no weak points in the door, he moved to the water to search the invisible wall, ignoring the pain from the stitches.

---

"Daddy!" Whisper continued to call. The skua laughed.

"You 'daddy' isn't coming. As soon as I break dis ding, it's over for youse." he said. Whisper cried as she tried to get as far away from the other bird as possible. The skua pecked hard on the invisible wall.

Not a scratch. However, Whisper still didn't feel safe and tried to get out. She turned back to her alien friend.

"Get my out of here! Please!" she pleaded. The alien didn't respond. Why didn't it? Can't it see that she's in distress?

"Doncha know anyting, Flipper Boid? Dey can't understand youse. So don't count on dem to help." the skua told her.

"And how do you know?!" Whisper asked, watching as the aliens left the room, leaving her alone with this predator.

"Cause I already tried when they killed my mate and chicks!" Whisper was stunned as the skua turned away and sat down sulkingly. She looked at the other bird. He seemed so sad. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

She moved closer, even to an uncomfortable distance, as far as the invisible wall would allow her. She sat down.

"It's okay. Don't be sad." she tried to comfort. The skua huffed, but didn't move.

"I don't need you pity. Just mind your own business..." he muttered. Whisper stood up.

"Okay." she said as she wandered to the farthest corner and waited for something to happen.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing guys and thanks for the previous chapter's title, Padme4000. You were a big help!

Preview:

Ramen wakes up. Rojas tries to comfort himself concerning Whisper's safty. And Whisper attempts to make a new friend.


	17. Leo

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters. Look at link in profile for the leopard seal clip in the movie if you feel you have no idea what I'm talking about.

Regular Note: Really the links are there, along with part of the skua scene...if you're interested.

I initially never owned the soup Ramen, but my sister insisted that I name a character after it...God! I'm hungry!!!

* * *

Part 1 

Chapter 17

Ramen woke up groggily. He saw the female seal. He paused, then sighed.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Ramen nodded, rubbing his head.

"Yeah. But I had this terrible nightmare. I was abducted by aliens and they put me in a room full of horrid seal. And one of the seal claimed to be my mom..."

He looked at the other seal.

"You look just like the one in my dream..." he pointed out.

"That's because it wasn't a dream, sweet-heart. It's all real." she told him. Ramen paused, trying to comprehend that. Once he did, he screamed.

Then fainted again.

---

"I can't hear Whisper anymore." Rojas said. Mumble shifted nervously on his iceblock.

"Is that bad?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm guessing she's okay though. I heard no screaming and skuas eat baby penguins alive."

"How do you know it's a skua?"

"I heard it. But Whisper's safe now. She's not calling for help. I guess an alien saved her or something." he reassured with great certainty. Mumble relaxed a bit. Maybe now everything will be okay.

---

The skua was sqwuaking really loudly. Whisper only watched in astonishment. The outburst had started suddenly, without any reason the baby penguin could understand.

But when the skua sank back to the ground, lowering its calls to an almost mute level, Whisper thought that she finally got the meaning. The poor bird was shouting his distress in his own skua language.

Whisper neared him.

"Don't cry." she said. The skua automatically became defensive.

"I'm not crying! How dare youse even dink dat!" He charged only to collide into the invisible wall. Whisper didn't even flinch.

The skua collected himself, listlessly placing his feathers back in order.

"I keep forgettin bout dat wall." he was muttering under his breath. He was saying other things too, but Whisper couldn't understand them.

Instead she sat where she was and took time to study the bird.

This skua was mostly a greyish white, but he had a black head, black wings, and black tail-feathers. What Whisper found interesting was that he also had black stripes on his upper body that turned into spots lower down.

She like that pattern. It was special. But how could a bird look pretty, but be dangerous? That's what Whisper couldn't figure out.

"Why are your kind of birdies so mean to me?" she asked. The skua gave her a confused look.

"Huh?" he questioned. Whisper rocked back and forth, leaning to one side.

"Why are your kind of birdies so mean to me?" she repeated the question. The skua paused.

"We're not mean. We just go by da natural oider of dings. Would you call yerself mean to fish?" Whisper shook her head. "Exactly. Just cause we eat you Flipper Boids, doesn't mean dat we should be considered 'bad' or 'mean' or 'evil' or whatever else is goin on in dat lil brain of yours."

Whisper was quietly thinking about what the skua said as the larger bird went on with his depressed preening.

"Can't we be friends?" Whisper brought up. That seemed to make the skua feel better and he laughed.

"A Flipper Boid and a Flying Boid friends? Dat I gotta see." he said.

"Is that a yes?" she asked innocently. The skua chuckled.

"I like your humor kid. What's your name?" he asked. Whisper wagged her tail in hope. Could she persuad the giant bird to be nice and not try to eat her? She was willing to try.

"I'm Whisper." she told him.

"Well Whisper..." he started, sitting down. "You sure know how to cheer a boid up. Where ya from?"

So far so good.

"I lived in this rocky place with lots of water. My Daddy called it Pebble Beach." She had asked about it earlier, before the aliens came.

The look on the skuas face frightened her. What did she do wrong?

"Was it something I said?" she asked nervously. The skua hesitated.

"Tell me, Whisper. Was dere elephant seals?" he questioned. Whisper nodded.

"Yes. Lot's of them."

"Chinstrap penguins?" he continued. Whisper shrugged.

"There was penguins though. I don't know what they're called. They had a black stripe under their heads." she described. The skua nodded slowly, as if remembering something.

"Yeah. Chinstraps." he muttered.

"There were alot of birdies like you there too." she finished. He seemed excited about that.

"On a rocky slope?" he asked. Whisper nodded. "Dat's my flock!"

Happy, panting, the skua thought to himself, wondering how to react next. He studied Whisper carefully.

"Your da Flipper Boid we aren't allowed to eat. How'd you get here?" he questioned.

"I dunno. I forgot. But I wanna go home." she muttered. The skua nodded. She stared at him. He seems nice now. But there's only one way to know for sure.

"Can we be friends?" she repeated the old question. The skua looked at her and she began to think that she asked too early. Now everything is ruined.

"Such a friendship is unnatural. Impossible in normal situation." he told her. She hung her head in disappointment. But the seabird only smiled. "But dis isn't a normal situation. So it can work."

Whisper smiled happily. "Really?"

"Yeah. Your da only reminder of home dat I have left. By da way, name's Leo." he introduced.

"Hi." Whisper replied cutely. Leo smiled.

"Hey. Can I ask you a favor?" he questioned.

Whisper nodded. "Okay."

"Can you tell me everyting you remember bout home?" he asked hopefully. Whisper smiled.

* * *

Review note: Nausicaa of the Spirits, I only now noticed that. Well, I guess that will be a Rojas thing since he did that to Mumble twice then. Thanks for infoming me.

Preview:

Rojas gets dinner. Ramen interegates his mom. And Whisper learns that Leo has a plan to escape.


	18. Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters. Look at link in profile for the leopard seal clip in the movie if you feel you have no idea what I'm talking about.

Regular Note: Really the links are there, along with part of the skua scene...if you're interested.

I initially never owned the soup Ramen, but my sister insisted that I name a character after it...God! I'm hungry!!!

Early Review Note: I'm not gonna kill Mumble. He's probably one of my middle fav characters, except when he's a kid but I ain't THAT heartless.

* * *

Part 1 

Chapter 18

Mumble watched as the gentoo penguin entered the room by the same hatch he came through. He knew she was to be Rojas' dinner since he himself wasn't eaten. He tried to warn the fellow penguin of the danger lurking under the water, but she ignored him and shot into the water with utter joy.

"Don't!" Mumble yelled, but it was too late. He saw Rojas surface with the thrashing bird in his jaws.

"Help!" the penguin screamed. Rojas took her under and began playing with her, snapping at her, releasing her, only to snap her up again.

Mumble was pulled between his good nature and instinct. He couldn't just stand here and stare. He had to do something. He had to help her.

Then again, if he went in ,Rojas would no doubt kill him. In fact, what's to stop the seal from killing both of them?

Nothing's helping. No matter how much he tried to sort his mind out, he was never any closer to taking action.

Maybe he can jump in, help the other penguin, and then swim as fast as he could to the shore. That seemed like a good plan. Until he saw it for himself.

The gentoo penguin jumped out onto the ice, but Rojas grabbed her again before she can run off. Then he dragged her into the water again.

Obviously that won't work. He could've hought more if there wasn't an underwater scream from the bird. She floated to the surface...dead.

Mumble was silent. e'd done nothing. Tried nothing. But there was little he could do. He wouldn't have been able to save her in the first place.

He looked on in horror as Rojas grabbed the penguin's head and thrashed the body against the water. He didn't want to watch Rojas tear the bird apart, but it was so horrifying, he could even move. He grimaced at the seal's feeding habits. He's never seen such a scary sight.

"Do you have to do that?" Mumble asked, disgusted. Rojas gave him a quick glance.

"You don't have to watch." he told Mumble before grabbing his food and continuing the thrashing.

"No. I mean, why do you do that?"

"Us leopard seals hate the feathers and skin. They're too tough for our liking. That's why!"

Mumble could tell Rojas was getting impatient so he didn't push his luck.

---

Ramen woke up again. His mother was still with him. He blinked as all the memories came back to him.

"Mom?" he muttered.

"Don't faint again, sweet heart. I don't want you to get hurt." she said softly. Ramen stared at her then frowned.

"I'm fine." he mumbled, making no attempt to hide the hostile tone.

"What's wrong?" his mother asked, surprised.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'? You ditched me then all of a sudden, your here calling me 'sweet heart'! Don't ask me 'what's wrong'! You're what's wrong! That's what's wrong!" Ramen snapped, then pause to question himself if that even made sense.

His mother was stunned. Ramen panted angrily, glaring daggers at her.

"Ramen...I'm sorry...but-" Ramen interrupted.

"I'm not finished yet! I had no help from you! You're the worst parent ever! You just wanted me to get eaten!"

His mother was close to tears and so was he.

"Ramen, listen to me. I wished that I could be there, but I had no choice. The aliens took me here and I thought I'd never see you again."

Ramen paused, considering her words. There was silence as mother and child stared at eachother.

"Mom!" Ramen exclaimed, rushing up to his mom and throwing himself against her. "Mom! Mom! Mom!"

"I missed you, baby." She nuzzled her pup, who licked her.

"Mom, I'm sorry about everything I said. It's just that..." Ramen tried to apologize, but frankly wasn't very good at it.

"Shhh...it's okay. We're together now, and nothing can change that."

---

Whisper was sleeping against the wall seperating her from Leo. The skua was wide awake, thinking to himself. He's friends with a baby penguin now. His instincts cursed him for it.

But he had a reason, just like Whisper. Prehaps she's small enough to...

He looked at Whisper, measuring her size. Of course, most of it was her fluffy down and with that fact added, she was satifyingly small enough.

Only now, he had to tell her what he had in mind.

"Hey Flipper Boid..." he muttered quietly, trying to wake her without startling her. She didn't stir. "Kid. Wake up."

Whisper shifted, but was still asleep.

"Wake up Whisper." Finally she opened her eyes and rubbed them. She yawned and shook herself.

"Wakey time." she muttered.

"Yup. Get on your feet." Leo prompt. Whisper shakily got up.

"Why wakey?" she asked, still sleepy.

"You said you wanted to get out of here?" he asked back. She looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You wanna go home, wit your dad?" Whisper nodded. "Well den, hear me out. Your small enough to fit in da aliens' power ding. I've seen it and if youse kjnock da power, we might be able to get out of here."

"Really?" she asked, smiling in excitement. Leo nodded. Suddenly a pair of aliens appeared.

"Whisper. Remember dis: Meet me in da skua room. It's about four doors away from here to das right." The skua said before being carried out of the box. Whisper nodded.

"But how will I get there?" she asked as she too was removed from the box.

"Your a clever Flipper Bopid. You'll dink of sometin."

* * *

Preview:

Whisper carries out the plan.


	19. Shock of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters. Look at link in profile for the leopard seal clip in the movie if you feel you have no idea what I'm talking about.

Regular Note: Really the links are there, along with part of the skua scene...if you're interested.

I initially never owned the soup Ramen, but my sister insisted that I name a character after it...God! I'm hungry!!!

* * *

Part 1 

Chapter 19

The alien took Whisper out of the room, followed by the one holding Leo. As they talked in that weird language, Whisper caught sight of the door to the skua room. That's where she needs to get to.

Leo gave her a friendly wink and she smiled.

"I'll be there." she told him quietly. Leo nodded as best he could with the alien holding his beak shout.

Soon the aliens went their seperate ways while Whisper was biding her time. She tried to memorize the way to the door.

She wasn't crazy about going into a room full of skuas, but if it's the only way to get home, she'll take the risk. Besides, Leo wouldn't let anything happen to her, right?

But how to open the door...she was stuck on that, but she soon found a solution. She saw the alien holding her press a button and the door opened. To get back out, it did the same code for every door. Whisper memorized that too just in case.

Now to get there. She already knew what to do. She waited until the alien opened another door.

"I'm sorry. I like you, but I wanna go home." With that, she bit the hand that held her as hard as she could. The alien yelped and let her go.

She grabbed it's leg clothes and tripped the alien into the room and the door closed between them.

Without wasting time, Whisper shot off towards the skua room. She just hope she won't get caught.

---

Rojas was sleeping near the door, Mumble cautiously taking a swim. He had gained the confedence to swim only when the seal was asleep. And this time, Mumble kept his distance.

Suddenly, the seal snapped his head up, instantly alert. Mumble immediatly ran to his safe haven while Rojas pressed his ear against the door, listening.

"What is it?" Mumble asked.

"Whisper's coming. I'll reconize those footsteps anywhere." Rojas replied with a smile. And Mumble couldn't help smiling too.

---

Whisper was lucky so far. No aliens appeared to spoil the plan. Just a few more doors then-

"Whisper." a voice went from behind a door. She instantly remembered the voice and and skid to a stop.

"Daddy?" she called, walking to the door in question.

"Whisper. What are you doing?" Rojas asked.

"We're going to set everybody free so we can all go home." she informed.

"We? Who's with you?" Rojas continued to ask.

"He's not with me right now, but this was all his idea. His name's Leo and he's waiting for me. I'll be back."

Before Rojas could respond again, she continued on her way. She's in a hurry. The quicker she gets going, the sooner she'll be home and happy.

Target door sighted, she went faster. When she arrived, she hopped as high as she could. Just missed the button! Maybe if she had a running start.

She backed up a bit then ran up to the button and jumped. She got it! Barely...but she still got it. The door opened and she walked in. The light came on and the door closed behind her. She laughed in delight.

She continued walking and came to another door. It opened automatically and she went through. She found herself in a room full of skuas. The door closed behind her, and she'll need the code to open it.

There must be at least a dozen skuas in here and they looked at Whisper and flew towards her with deadly intent.

Whisper backed herself into a corner.

"Leo!" she yelled, covering her eyes. In an instant, her black and white friend placed himself between her and the predatory birds.

"Back off. Dis is da Flipper Boid I told youse about." he said to the group, obviously the leader of things. They settled down on the ground, looking at Whisper and considering her.

"She looks too big. You actually dink she'll fit?" one questioned. Leo nodded.

"Yeah. She's just puffy. Watch." Leo turned to Whisper and picked her up in his beak. She went limp. She didn't know what Leo was doing, but she'll just have to trust him.

He fluttered to a water pool, the others following. Leo glanced at them and then carefully dipped Whisper into the pool, only for a second. He instantly pulled her out and set her down.

"See. She's da right size." Leo pointed out. Whisper shook herself until she was all fluffy again. "Alright, kid, listen carefully. Beyond dat door you just went drough is da power ding. All you need to do is go in and disable everyting. Got dat?"

"Okay." she said, nodding.

"Youse know the code out?" he asked. Whisper nodded. "Good. I'll give ya a boost."

Leo lowered himself and gestured for Whisper to hop on. She obeyed and hung on as the skua flew to the button panel and hovered in front of it.

Whisper hit the buttons and the door opened.

"Dere ya go." Leo said grinning. He flew to the secind door and the other skuas kept the first door from closing. "Whisper, tell me dat code."

Whisper pointed them out. "Why you ask?"

"To make sure you don't disable da doors. We need dem to work. We just have to knock all da others out, especially da light. Since da aliens can't see in da dark."

Whisper nodded and Leo set her down before going back to the panel.

"Where is it?" she asked, looking around.

"It's dat square ding. Dere's a hole big enough for you to crawl in." Leo explained, pointing a wing at it. Whisper ran to it and squeezed through and found wires all over the inside.

"These stringy thingies are attached to something." she informed.

"Pull dem off, but don't bite drough. Your still a little wet and we don't want you to get shocked." Whisper nodded and pulled one off.

She heard the door open and then close. Leo tested the door and it still worked. But nothing happened.

"Are you sure bout dis?" a skua asked Leo.

"Yeah. Da power probably went out somewhere else. Keep goin Flipper Boid."

Whisper pulled another. Silence.

"Dat's da door. Put it back in." Leo told her. She did as she was told. "Now yank da rest out."

Whisper pulled at all the other wires and when she was done, she headed towards the exit hole. It was kinda dark outside due to the blackout, but she can see enough to keep going.

But her claws scratched a wire and a horrible jolt went through her body.

She screamed at the intense pain.

"Whisper!" She heard someone shout and a winged thing appeared at the hole.

"Daddy?" she managed to mutter. Then her vision went black.

* * *

Cool. I wish I could go to the zoo. Last time I did was years ago. I need a life...Skuas rule!

Preview:

Does Whisper survive the shock of her life? Well, Leo decides to let Rojas know...how will the seal react to the accident?


	20. Not As It Seemed

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters. Look at link in profile for the leopard seal clip in the movie if you feel you have no idea what I'm talking about.

Regular Note: Really the links are there, along with part of the skua scene...if you're interested.

I initially never owned the soup Ramen, but my sister insisted that I name a character after it...God! I'm hungry!!!

* * *

Part 1 

Chapter 20

The lights were out. Rojas cocked his head when he heard Whisper's scream.

"Something bad happened?" Mumble asked, hoping it didn't involve his daughter. His hopes were crushed.

"Whisper's hurt. I know screams of pain when I hear them." Rojas informed. He tried to determine the cause. Skua, alien...another seal or penguin? Well, whoever they are, they're dead!

Rojas slammed himself against the door. He'll find them in this dark building and rip them to shreds. Nobody hurts Whisper and gets away with it!

---

"Whisper!" Leo exclaimed. The other skuas were about to leave their post, but Leo flared a wing at them. "Stay! We don't know if it will open again."

The skuas stayed put. Leo stuck his beak in the hole and probed it for Whisper. After a few moments, he made contact with the penguin's fluffy hide. Static gave him a slight shock and he pulled away.

Panting to ease the dull pain in his mouth, Leo reached in again. Ignoring the tiny electric currents going through his body, he carefully pulled Whisper out. His feathers stood on end, only going back to normal after he set the chick down.

"Whisper?" he muttered. Whisper didn't move. Not even the motion of breathing could be made out. Leo lowered his head, turned it to the side, and laid his ear on Whisper's chest.

He could hear the buzzing of stray electricity. It was too loud for him to hear whether or not her heart's beating.

Leo began to assume the worst.

Never has a dead penguin chick made him, or any other skua, fell horrible. Now it's different. For some reason he couldn't understand, seeing Whisper like this brought tears to his eyes.

"It's all my fault..." he muttered quietly. "She had her whole life to live, and now I've ruined it..."

"She's just a Flipper Boid." one of the other skuas told him. Leo was outraged by that comment.

"No she's not! She's a very special boid. More special dan anyting else in dis world." he told them. They scoffed.

"Special? How?"

Leo frowned. "She must have been special if Rojas kept her."

He turned his full attention back to Whisper as the other birds gasped and looked at eachother.

"Dat's da Flipper Boid Rojas told all skuas not to eat?" one questioned. Leo nodded sadly.

"Now she's gone. And it's all because of our stupid plan." Leo raged, wondering why it had to be her.

"Rojas is goin to kill us. What's da point of trying to escape now? We should go back into da room." ones suggested. The others nodded in agreement.

"No. We're escaping. Da lil one's sacrifice won't be a waste." Leo told them.

"Den let's get rid of da evidence. Dat way, Rojas won't know." Some of the seabirds drew closer to Whisper, a hungry look in their eyes. Leo turned to them and flared his wings.

"No! We're bringing her back to Rojas." he told them. They backed up again, shocked by what Leo said.

"Are you screwy? Rojas will rip us apart!"

"If we lie to him, da punishment will be much worse. Rojas knows everything dat is goin on and he'll find out what we did, one way or another."

The other skuas considered it, then nodded. Leo nodded back and picked Whisper up in his beak and placed her on his back. They flew into the hallway and towards a door.

"Don't attack us. We're setting youse free!" a skua yelled a message, then pushed the button. The room had fur seals. The skuas moved on as the seals cautiously poked through the doorway. More doors unlocked. A few petrels, some seals, a group of penguins.

It wasn't long before they came to Rojas' door. They repeated their message and opened the door.

Rojas charged and all the aniamsl scattered to a safe distance. Mumble dashed past Rojas. The seal snapped at him once, missed, and watched Mumble run to some fellow penguins. The leopard seal looked around at the crowd, growling and looking for signs of Whisper. He huffed.

"Which one of you tasty tidbits is Leo?" he asked. Everyone hesitated, looking among themselves.

Finally a skua spoke up as the other seabirds blocked Leo from view, not ready yet to give up their leader.

"He's one of us." the bird told Rojas. The seal looked at them and bared his teeth. The skuas backed up.

"Skuas...If you're the ones that hurt Whisper, then I'll hunt you all the way to extinction." Rojas threatened. The skuas gulped, and shifted nervously from foot to foot. Leo stepped forward, boldly facing Rojas, but staying very submissive.

"Rojas please accept our deepest apologies." Leo said, trying to be polite and not letting his defiant accent get in the way. He didn't meet Rojas' eyes.

"Your Leo?"

"Yes. I am."

"Where is she?" Leo didn't fail to notice that the hostile tone rose slightly. He cleared his throat and tried to hide his nervousness as he presented Whisper's body to Rojas. The seal was silent, staring at the chick.

"Everyting was my fault. Don't punish da other skuas for my mistake. But you should know that it was all by accident. I didn't mean for it to happen." Leo muttered sadly.

Mumble approached his daughter, eyes starting to water. "What happened to her?"

Leo looked at the floor. "She was knocking out da power. Everyting went great and then...I don't know how, but she was electricuted. I tried to save her, but it was too late."

Silence. Rojas placed his nose deep into Whisper's down and was greeted by a static shock. He fliched slightly, sniffed heavily, then looked at Leo.

"Are you sure she's dead?" he asked. Leo shrugged.

"No. But she didn't move at all and we just thought...we just guessed."

"Then you skuas better consider yourselves lucky. She's still alive. I can smell it." The birds cocked their heads.

"You can?"

"My nose can tell the difference between a live penguin and a dead one. Whisper's just unconsious."

Mumble and the skuas sighed in deep relief. Rojas smiled.

"Now let's get out of here."

* * *

Thank you so much for reviewing Padme4000. I appeciated it.

Preview:

The last chapter is coming next. The group goes to fight for freedom! And Whisper wakes up and generally the whole conclusion of things.


	21. Freedom and Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters. Look at link in profile for the leopard seal clip in the movie if you feel you have no idea what I'm talking about.

Regular Note: Really the links are there, along with part of the skua scene...if you're interested.

I initially never owned the soup Ramen, but my sister insisted that I name a character after it...God! I'm hungry!!!

* * *

Part 1 

Chapter 21

They came to another door. The skuas opened it and saw it filled with crabeaters. The seals looked at their audience.

"You want freedom, follow us." Leo said. The seals made no hesitation. They headed out and the newly enlarged group continued on their way.

Mumble, who held the still unconsious Whisper on his feet, kept his distance from Rojas. A chill of excitement went down his spine. He's survived this adventure and he had his daughter with him, temporarily of course.

He know he'll have to give her back to Rojas, so he savored the moment as much as he could.

A crabeater pup shot past him towards Rojas, followed by it's mother. Mumble immediatly noted how much faster crabeaters are to other seals. Not sure how dangerous a full grown seal is, Mumble kept his distance from them too.

"Hey Rojas." the pup greeted. It's mother growled at the predator, who growled back. "Guys, chill. Everything's cool."

"You trust him?" the protective mother asked.

"Yeah. Well, sorta."

"This is your mom, ramen?" Rojas asked. Ramen nodded excitedly before looking around.

"Where's Whisper?"

Rojas gestured towards Mumble and Ramen headed towards the penguin. The mother was about to follow when Rojas bit her and gave the seal a couple of gashes.

Ramen's mother hissed at Rojas, who grinned. He knew the smaller seal won't dare return the favor. And he was right. After a couple of growling threats, Ramen's mother followed her pup.

"Hi." Ramen greeted Mumble. The penguin paused nervously. He wasn't scared of Ramen. He met the pup before. It was Ramen's mother that got him anxious. The female seal picked up on that.

"Don't worry. We only eat krill." she reassured. Mumble nodded, feeling relieved. The last thing he needs is to be confronted by another penguin eater.

"Can I play with Whisper? Please." Ramen asked. Mumble slowly shook his head.

"Sorry. She can't." Mumble told him. Ramen tilted his head.

"Why?" he asked. Mumble lifted the brood pouch, revealing Whisper.

"She's asleep?" Ramen questioned. Mumble paused, smiled, them nodded. Sleeping sounds better. Unconsious seemed so close to death.

"Yeah. A chick needs her rest." Mumble said. Ramen smiled.

"Okay. Tell me when she wakes up!" With that, Ramen went off, his mother following close behind.

Meanwhile, Leo was looking over the group. Predator and prey were side by side now. It was weird and the skua still wasn't used to it.

Only predator everyone, including himself, kept a respective distance from was Rojas, and for obvious reasons.

Leo hoped Rojas forgave him. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He tried to distracting himself by counting how many are in the group to make sure nobody went missing. But then he'll see a fellow skua or Rojas himself, and wondered if the seal plans to kill them all after this is over.

His thoughts were broken when a sheathbill flew to him. Normally, he'd find this animal appetizing, but right now, he's using it as a lookout.

"What's it?" he asked the smaller bird. The sheathbill caught it's breath before making its report.

The exit to the outside isn't far, but there's some bad news." it told him.

"Bad news? What kind of bad news?"

"Aliens. They seem to be guarding the way out. We can't leave."

Leo huffed. "Says you."

The skua whirled and stopped the groups progress.

"Up ahead is da aliens. Dey are blocking our way out. We're gonna have to fight drough."

Most of the animals looked at eachother and moaned. Discouraging murmurs broke out.

"We cant' fight them."

"We're never going to get home."

"We're not gonna win."

"We're doomed!"

"You all suck kelp!" Ramen yelled. Everyone was silent, even his mother. "Here you all are, complaining and stuff. You expect freedom to be handed over? No! We got to fight for our rights. And now, we have the right to kick some alien butt!"

"Anyone who disagrees with this tiny morsel, raise your flipper or wing." Rojas said. Most of the group nervously voted. "Those doing so will then be my next meal."

Everyone dropped their limbs immediatly. Rojas grinned.

"That's what I thought. Now let's move."

"What if the aliens have weapons. Or mind powers, or something." a fur seal pup asked. Rojas glared at it.

"I'll see you in your sleep." he menaced. The pup whimpered. Ramen decided to continue.

"The aliens don't look so tough. Pretty scrawny looking to me. there's nothing to em."

With a nod of agreement, Leo made the group continue on their way. Meeting up with the aliens, the animals launched their attack.

Most seal pups hung back, but not Ramen. He joined in with the other seals and tried to sink his teeth into an enemy. His mother was right by him every nip of the way.

Skuas, petrels, and other flying birds dive-bombed the aliens, harassing them and even stealing their hats for soveneirs or nesting material.

Penguins knocked the aliens around, biting hard or swatting them with bone hard flippers.

Most fighters only attacked until their targets were subdued or retreating, but not Rojas. He was attempting to even kill the aliens!

Mumble was one of the few that did nothing. Afterall, he had a chick to look after. He only nipped aliens that got too close.

Not all the aliens were defenseless. One had a metal stick and it aimed at Rojas. It shot the sharp feathery thing the seal was all too familiar of.

Leo saw Rojas' danger in time. He launched himself in the pointy thing's path, taking the hit and falling to the ground. The thing was meant for a leopard seal, not a skua. An overdose of the liquid inside is the only thing Leo was sure of.

Within seconds, the skua fell asleep for the last time.

Rojas shot a quick glance at the fallen bird before barging the exit open. The animals ran out and took for home, going their seperate ways.

Rojas took Leo's limp body in his jaws and too headed out, closely followed by Mumble, Ramen and his mom, and the skuas.

Freedom.

After getting far out of sight, Rojas stopped his little group. He set Leo down and the skuas fluttered around their leader.

"It's too late for him. He didn't make it." Rojas told the seabirds, his nose telling him the fact. They sadly nodded, gathered Leo up, and flew for home.

At that same instant, Whisper woke up. "Daddy?"

Mumble set Whisper down and everyone smiled at her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned cutely.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing important. You want to go home now?" Rojas asked. Whisper nodded eagerly as she hopped up and snuggled with the seal.

Mumble watched, giving a weak smiled. How he wanted a moment like that. But it looks as though he wouldn't have to wait any longer. Whisper ran up to him too and snuggled.

"Don't think I don't love you too." she said. Mumble smiled and hugged her.

"Bye." he muttered. Whisper's return hug became tighter.

"Bye bye." she muttered back. They seperated and Whisper waddled to Ramen. "Come on. Let's get home so we could explore!" she said.

"Sorry, but I'd like to spend some quality time with my mom. Is that okay?" Ramen told her. Whisper nodded and ran back to Rojas as Ramen said goodbye and left with his mom. Once they were out of sight, Mumble began walking in the direction of his colony.

"Hey." Rojas called to him before the penguin could even take a step.

Mumble paused, but before he could turn around, the leopard seal plucked a feather off his tail. Mumble yelped in surprise.

"For old time's sake." Rojas said as he gave the feather to Whisper, who hugged it affectionatly. Mumble understood and smiled.

He wondered off home. Whisper won't be completely out of his life. He's seen her, talked to her, and cared for her for a short time. And besides...

Whisper's gotta grow up someday. All he has to do is tell Gloria that and hope for the best...

Rojas nudged the chick. Together, they made the journey back home. And there they stayed, as it was meant to be.

* * *

The last chapter here. This is the first chapter story I ever finished! Oh, and there might be a short chapter added after this to show how Gloria took this whole thing. The sequel will come...when? I have no idea. Soon, I hope. But keep your eyes peeled! Just in case...

Please review! I need to make sure everyone still loves this story!


	22. Extra Mini Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters. Look at link in profile for the leopard seal clip in the movie if you feel you have no idea what I'm talking about.

Regular Note: Really the links are there, along with part of the skua scene...if you're interested.

I initially never owned the soup Ramen, but my sister insisted that I name a character after it...God! I'm hungry!!!

* * *

Part 1 

Mini Chapter

"Gloria?" Mumble called nervously, closing in on his colony. The surprised Emperors looked at him.

"He's alive after all."

"Where have you been?"

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

They all started talking at the same time. Mumble took his time answering the question. He hoped he didn't bump into Gloria...at least till later.

He didn't know if he'll have such luck, but he was soon reunited with the Amigos.

"Fluffy!" They called his nickname.

"Amigos!" Mumble called back. The small Adelies practically tackled him in excitement.

"We thought you were dead!" Raul exclaimed.

"But you're alive Tall Guy!!!" Nestor joined.

"Give Stretch some room." Ramon told them. The Amigos backed off.

"Did you find your egg?" they asked.

"I found my daughter." Mumble said. The Amigos looked around.

"Where is she?" Lombardo asked. Mumble saddened a bit.

"She didn't want to come. Rojas-er...Blubberbutt is her new parent now." Mumble told him. The Adelies were stunned.

"Madre mia..." Nestor muttered.

"It's true. But she's happy with it so-"

"Mumble!!!" he heard Gloria's voice.

"Oh, boy..." Mumble muttered. Gloria ran up to him and hugged him.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" she told him. Mumble broke himself out of the embrace.

"Gloria I have something I need to tell you." But Gloria didn't seem to be listening. She was looking around Mumble for something.

"Where's the baby?" she asked. Mumble fidgetted and rocked back and forth.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. I sort of...don't have her with me. She's with someone else..." she mutttered. She stared at him.

"What do you mean 'someone else'?" she asked Mumble gulped.

"She's with...a kind of...creature we all know about...that is not...particularly nice to most penguins..." Mumble hesitantly informed her.

"Skuas?" she questioned, then she turned angrily to the nearest skua bird and was about to run the innocent animal down. But Mumble stopped her.

"No. Our daughter is with a leopard seal." Mumble confessed. The look on Gloria's face made Mumble even more nervous and guilty.

"A what!?" she exclaimed. Mumble paused.

"A leopard seal. But it wasn't my fault!" he was quick to defend.

"I can't believe you Mumble Soon-To-Be-Not-So-Happy Feet! How could you let this happen?"

"It was an accident. It won't happen again. And besides, she's happy with it. The seal seemed to be doing a good job of parenting her himself."

It was as if Gloria's didn't even hear the reassurances.

"Oh, there won't be a next time...I don't think you'll live long enough for that!" With those words, she charged at him. Mumble ran and Gloria gave chase.

The Amigos watched as the two penguins disappeared into the sunset.

"Ah...young love." Ramon said. The other Adelies nodded.

Now it's truely...

The End.

* * *

I'd like to see reviews on this mini chapter too. Hoped you enjoyed this little extra...;) 


End file.
